


Something smart to do

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por Kianspo] En donde Jim se descubre casado con su primer oficial un mes sí y otro no. No es su culpa. En su mayoría. Dotes y klingons se ven envueltos. La Flota Estelar está, decididamente, poco impresionada.





	Something smart to do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Smart to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501889) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Star Trek pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 

—O—

0

—O—

—No te eduqué para practicar la monogamia serial —dice Winona Kirk, por encima de su té—. Ese fue Sam. Se suponía que tú serías el hijo que me dejaría vivir vicariamente a través de él cuando esté senil y vieja.

Jim hace una mueca.

—Por favor, detente.

—Eres una gran decepción, niño. Primero, te conviertes en un aburridamente buen capitán. Entonces, empiezas a casarte con la misma persona una y otra vez, como si hubieras tenido un puñado de revistas de bodas ocultas bajo tu cama cuando tenías trece o algo así —le da una delicada mordida a su bollo—. Limpié tu habitación al menos una vez cada mes y nunca tuviste idea de cuándo lo haría, así que sé, con veracidad, que _no_ eran revistas de bodas, Jim.

Jim cierra los ojos y desea que una banda de romulanos salvajes caiga sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué pasó, Jim? —Ella se inclina hacia él, hablando con voz suave—. ¿Te fallé, chico? Porque, si ésta es tu versión de un gesto romántico, es muy redundante y no eres tanto así como una mariposa social. Sin embargo, aquella vez que te molestaste por Ellie McLean me viene a la mente…

— ¡Es un jodido accidente! —explota Jim, porque tiene un límite con todo esto—. No lo hice a propósito, ¡sólo pasó!

Winona lo mira con escepticismo.

— ¿Tres veces seguidas?

—Cuatro —admite miserablemente—. Pero, ¿quién está contándolas?

Ella deja de actuar y se burla de él en su cara.

—Sabes, de alguna forma, _mis_ misiones en el espacio profundo nunca fueron tan entretenidas.

Jim la mira fijamente.

—Sólo por eso, nunca te diré como apagar el transpondedor en un Ave de Presa Klingon.

—No hay problema: sólo le preguntaré a tu esposo, entonces —sonríe con suficiencia—. Siempre quise una linda chica de Orion para ti, Jim, pero supongo que un vulcano servirá tanto como uno de esos pellizcos.

Jim entierra la cara en sus manos.

—Por favor, desherédame.

—Lo siento, pero no —se come los restos del bollo de un solo bocado—. Ahora, escupe.

—O—

1

—O—

La primera vez que ocurre, ha pasado poco más de un año desde el inicio de la misión de cinco años. Sus órdenes, por una vez, son relativamente simples: formalizar el procedimiento de primer contacto, iniciado y conducido por la _Tsiolkovsky_ , y hacer que los velerians firmen el tratado permitiéndole a la Federación usar una de sus lunas como base. Los velerians prueban ser buenos y amistosos e individuos muy fáciles de tratar, así que Jim no sospecha que habrá problemas hasta que la Suprema Gobernadora anuncia:

—Estamos felices de recibir a la Federación en nuestra familia, capitán Kirk. Todo lo que requerimos de ustedes es una pequeña muestra de confianza hacia nuestra gente, en forma de un compromiso personal. Cuando un oficial de alto rango de la Flota Estelar, justo como usted, se una a la familia gubernamental de Veleri, casándose con una de mis hijas, nuestras negociaciones se darán por concluidas y establecidas.

Jim parpadea, mirando la pantalla, enmudecido. Puede sentir el Puente quedándose inquietantemente silencioso a su alrededor y se gira para lanzarle una mirada llena de pánico a Uhura: ella parece genuinamente afligida, pero le responde con una sacudida de la cabeza.

—Lo siento, eso no se mencionó en la reunión —le susurra.

Así que la tripulación de la _Tsiolkovsky_ lo pasó por alto o las cosas no llegaron hasta ese punto antes de que se marcharan. Jim le sonríe a la pantalla nerviosamente, comprando tiempo. Si se niega sin una buena razón no tiene idea de cómo los velerians podrían reaccionar y se encuentra reacio a deshacer el cuidadoso trabajo que tanto la _Tsiolkovsky_ como su propia tripulación hicieron. A pesar de eso, no significa que aceptar casarse con una princesa alienígena sea verdaderamente una opción.

Mira a Spock, que está de pie a su lado en el Puente, como ha sido su costumbre desde la primera vez que estuvieron en una misión juntos, y la inspiración lo golpea.

Jim le sonríe apologéticamente a la gobernadora.

—Debo disculparme, Su Excelencia, pero eso no será posible. Créame —agrega rápidamente cuando ella empieza a fruncir el ceño—: nada me habría satisfecho más que convertirme en el esposo de una de sus adorables hijas. Desafortunadamente, se me impide aceptar tal honor.

— ¿Impedido por qué, capitán Kirk?

—Por leyes de la Federación, Su Excelencia —explica, tratando de aparentar verdadera pena—. Verá, soy un habitante terrestre y, en la Tierra, está prohibido estar casado con más de una persona a la vez —se para más cerca de Spock y coloca una mano alrededor de sus hombros—. Dado que estoy casado con el comandante Spock, no sería correcto aceptar.

Siente a Spock poniéndose rígido a su lado y girarse para mirarlo de frente. Jim pasa saliva con dificultad y no se atreve a encararlo. El Puente se queda, si es posible, más callado ante esta declaración, un distintito tinte de impresión coloreando el silencio.

—Ya veo —dice la gobernadora lentamente, luciendo nada contenta, pero su ceño fruncido está desapareciendo, así que Jim, obviamente, tocó la cuerda correcta—. Si ese es el caso, esperaremos a que se nos ofrezca una adecuada sustitución.

—Por supuesto —Jim asiente con prontitud—. Hablaré con mis superiores y la contactaré en cuanto pueda.

—No se tarde demasiado, capitán. Cualquier otro retraso será considerado una falta de respeto —con ese tiro de despedida, se corta la comunicación.

En el momento en que la pantalla se torna oscura, Spock se aparta de él y gira en su dirección, mirándolo penetrantemente.

Jim lanza las manos hacia arriba.

—Mira, ¡lo siento! Tenía que salirme de esa de alguna manera.

— ¿Y ésta simplemente pasó a _ser_ la primera idea que llegó a tu mente? —Pregunta Spock ácidamente.

—Sí… bueno, ¡me sorprendió! Supongo que pude haberle dicho que juré permanecer en celibato por motivos religiosos o que tengo una enfermedad vergonzosa o alguna…

—Una afección mental habría sido más pertinente —sugiere Spock.

— ¡…pero apenas tuve tiempo de pensar y estabas de pie justo ahí! —Termina Jim, ignorando generosamente el comentario de Spock—. Lo siento si te hice sentir incómodo.

— ¿Incómodo? En absoluto. ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme incómodo al _mentir_ , capitán?

 Jim frunce el ceño.

—Okey, entiendo, estás enojado, pero necesitas superarlo. No es como si fuera la primera vez que tienes que engañar a alguien en el cumplimiento de tu deber, así que, enserio, Spock, bájate de la montura. Algunas veces mis soluciones podrán ser ilógicas… sí, lo sé, probablemente la mayor parte del tiempo, baja esa ceja. Si recuerdo correctamente, fuiste tú quien se ofreció _voluntariamente_ para servir bajo mi comando, así que tendrás que hacerlo.

La expresión de Spock se cierra completamente al erguirse con atención. El Puente se siente helado de pronto.

—En efecto, señor. Si no hay algo más que quiera tratar, solicito permiso para abandonar el Puente, capitán. Mi presencia es requerida en el laboratorio científico número nueve.

Jim lo observa fijamente un poco más antes de asentir.

—Adelante.

—Señor —Spock se marcha, políticamente correcto y tieso como una estatua.

Sólo cuando las puertas del turbolift se cierran a sus espaldas, Jim exhala. Recordando abruptamente que hay un Puente lleno de personas a su alrededor, pilla los ojos de Sulu.

—Así de mal estuvo, ¿uh?

—Nada ortodoxo, pero inspirador, capitán —el timonel le sonríe.

— ¿Sí? —Jim arrastra la palabra, masajeándose la parte trasera del cuello—. ¿Entonces por qué siento que me harán dormir en el sillón hoy? —Murmura, mirando el sitio por el que Spock desapareció.

Hay un sonido muy parecido a una risa viniendo de la estación de navegación y Jim gira hacia Chekov.

— ¿Está riéndose de su oficial al mando, señor Chekov?

El alférez se tensa de inmediato, pillado por sorpresa.

— ¡No, señor!

—Bien, porque he estado pensando en a quién asignar a la siguiente ronda de salubridad toda la mañana. El equipo de mantenimiento siempre necesita otro par de manos.

Chekov palidece y se ocupa de nuevo con su consola. Jim alisa una sonrisa y cruza hacia su silla. Uhura lo está viendo —no es como si hubiera dudado que estaría haciéndolo—, pero también luce preocupada al lanzar un par de miradas al sitio por el que Spock partió. Jim se pregunta a qué viene todo eso, pero no cree que ella vaya a decírselo si se lo pregunta ahora.

El asunto no termina del todo ahí. Los velerians insisten en entretener a sus huéspedes mientras siguen esperando a que la Flota Estelar les mande un nuevo emisario, lo que significa que Jim tiene que ordenarle a Spock encontrarse con él en la sala del transportador y bajar con él al planeta con el resto de sus oficiales superiores.

Spock se obliga sin hacer ni un comentario al respecto. A Jim le preocupa un poco que la actitud de Spock los delate, pero resulta que la angustia es injustificada.

En el planeta, durante el tour y el banquete que le sigue, Spock acompaña a Jim obedientemente. No se sujetan las manos ni nada como eso, pero Spock se mantiene más cerca de él de lo que normalmente haría y, muy ocasionalmente, lo llama por su nombre en vez de su título cuando la conversación se dirige a temas fuera de las negociaciones oficiales, el momento adecuado para un «resbalón» fuera de tanta formalidad. Inquiere sobre la composición de los alimentos servidos, explicando educadamente que Jim tiene muchas alergias. En resumen, crea la impresión de un tanto reservado —beneficios de su especie—, pero completamente sincero esposo.

Jim, por supuesto, es un manojo de nervios en el ínterin, esperando que el otro zapato caiga.

En el momento en que son transportados a la nave de nuevo, Spock apaga su amigable rutina como a un foco. Su tono de voz es gélido al disculparse para ir a terminar el reporte de la misión y, de hecho, no espera a que Jim le conteste antes de marcharse. Las siguientes dos semanas, inevitablemente declina cada invitación que Jim le hace, ya sea para terminar sus papeleos juntos, visitar la piscina de la nave, almorzar juntos o jugar una partida de ajedrez.

Jim casi ha perdido todas las esperanzas de alguna vez recuperar el terreno perdido con su primer oficial, cuando Spock se presenta en su habitación tarde, durante el turno gamma, una noche.

—Espero no estar molestándolo, capitán —dice cuando Jim abre la puerta—. Soy consciente de que la hora es inadecuada, pero tenía la esperanza de hablar con usted.

—Siempre tengo tiempo para usted, señor Spock —dice Jim con honestidad, haciéndose a un lado—. Adelante.

Apegado a su naturaleza, Spock no desperdicia tiempo dando rodeos. Deteniéndose tras un corto desfile en medio de la habitación de Jim, dice:

—Capitán, deseo ofrecerle disculpas por mi comportamiento las dos últimas semanas. Soy consciente de que ésta nueva tensión entre nosotros es ampliamente causa mía y encuentro la situación intolerable.

—Oh, bien —Jim suspira—. Entonces no era sólo yo.

—Negativo.

— ¿Te importaría tomar asiento?

Spock luce reluctante, pero acepta, acomodándose pulcramente en la silla para invitados de Jim.

—Mi reacción no fue, tal vez, injustificada, pero mi persistencia en ella fue bastante ilógica —continúa Spock. Mira a Jim casi dudosamente—. Deseo explicarme.

Jim alza las manos.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Como dijiste, me lo merecía. Pero, si quieres hablar de eso…

—Nuestra relación laboral es valiosa para mí —establece Spock con su usual modo directo, que nunca falla en provocarle palpitaciones a Jim—. Deseo aclarar la situación para no perjudicarla.

Aclarándose la garganta, Jim admite:

—También es valiosa para mí, Spock. Perdóname si alteré el balance.

—La culpa no le pertenece, Capitán. Su solución fue incuestionablemente heterodoxa, pero me he familiarizado con su método para resolver problemas desde la primera misión en la que participamos juntos.

Con eso, Jim sonríe y traduce como:

—En otras palabras, soy un idiota insensible que se toma todo a la ligera, pero ya me conoces, así que no debió erizarte tanto las plumas.

Spock levanta una ceja, con un dejo de impresión en los ojos oscuros.

—Esencialmente correcto —el brillo de la alegría se desvanece—. Inicialmente, me desconcertó la treta que sugeriste, porque humanos y vulcanos ven la institución matrimonial de formas muy diferentes. Para los humanos, está un tanto dentro de la norma tener múltiples matrimonios a lo largo de sus vidas, así como un gran número de relaciones extramaritales. Incluso si cierto individuo decidiera nunca contraer matrimonio, seguiría estando dentro de la tradición cultura. Los vulcanos, por otra parte, generalmente se emparejan de por vida. La única razón aceptable para crear otro lazo marital es la muerte de la primera pareja. Las disoluciones por otros motivos son extremadamente raras —hace una pausa, estudiando la expresión de Jim—. No estoy señalando eso como una superioridad moral de mi especie, capitán. Semejante aseveración sería ilógica. Solamente digo que ésta es una de las diferencias culturales entre nosotros.

Jim sonríe suavemente.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Continua.

—En la sociedad vulcana —sigue Spock—, un lazo matrimonial tiene un propósito muy distinto. Facilita el cumplimiento de un imperativo biológico. La función social queda en segundo lugar. Esta es la razón por la que un vulcano adulto soltero, a menos que sea un practicante del Kolihnar, es considerado una aberración: es una imposibilidad, un error que requiere corrección. No es un asunto de decisiones personales, sino de las probabilidades que una persona tiene para sobrevivir. Esto es por lo que todos los niños vulcanos son comprometidos a los siete años de edad. No dejamos nada en manos de la oportunidad.

Jim parpadea.

—Significa que tú…

—No fui una excepción; sí, capitán.

—No es cierto, ¿tienes una esposa? —El rostro de Spock muestra la misma irritación que la de un lingüista que está insatisfecho con una traducción—. Espera, ¿qué hay de Uhura?

—La cultura vulcana se desarrolla como haría cualquier otra. Durante los últimos dos siglos, se ha vuelto lentamente aceptable que ambos miembros de una pareja enlazada busquen diferentes parejas, si así lo desean, hasta que el momento en que su… compromiso… sea formalizado y su unión, consumada. Mi relación con la teniente Uhura se dio espontáneamente, pero ambos estábamos al tanto de su naturaleza pasajera. La teniente Uhura está bien educada en los pormenores de la cultura vulcana.  Ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que nuestra relación profesional debería tener prioridad, por lo que terminamos nuestro envolvimiento romántico en cuanto me uní a la tripulación de la _Enterprise_ como tu primer oficial.

—Wow —murmura Jim, ligeramente abrumado—. Me siento como si estuviera viendo otro lado tuyo. Espera un minuto, ¿dijiste que no _fuiste_ una excepción? ¿Cómo en tiempo pasado? ¿Murió en Vulcano?

El rostro de Spock se cierra todavía más.

—En efecto, muchas uniones fueron laceradas durante la destrucción de mi planeta natal, la cual es otra de las razones por las que no aprecié la falta de tacto sobre este asunto. El suceso puso a muchos vulcanos en riesgo hasta que nuevos lazos puedan ser establecidos. Por ese motivo, nuestra especie permanece en peligro incluso ahora que no estamos bajo ataque.

Y, si Jim no se sentía suficientemente mal antes, definitivamente se siente como un malnacido ahora.

—Mi prometida, T’Pring, sin embargo, sobrevivió el perecimiento de Vulcano —dice Spock con un tono tan tensamente controlado, que resulta doloroso oírlo—. Hace tiempo, ella me contactó y me hizo saber que no era su deseo seguir con los planes de convertirse en mi esposa. Les pidió a los Ancianos que disolvieran nuestro lazo y ellos aceptaron.

— _¿Qué?_ ¿Por qué?

—Declaró mi ingeniería genética como su principal razón: soy mitad humano y sería ilógico enlazarse conmigo cuando los vulcanos son una especie amenazada. Los Ancianos aceptaron su lógica.

— ¿Pero tú no?

—Nunca fuimos cercanos, T’Pring y yo. Durante nuestros primeros años, estuve al tanto de su interés por otro. Cuando supe que él, también, sobrevivió la muerte de Vulcano, estuve al pendiente de la llamada de T’Pring.

—Spock… —Jim tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto—. ¿Cuándo llamó, exactamente?

Spock lo mira a los ojos.

—Dos días antes de que asumiéramos la órbita alrededor de Veleri, capitán.

Jim cierra los ojos. _Carajo._ Es un desgraciado insensible. Siempre ha sido un desgraciado insensible, pero, demonios, la coincidencia ésta vez se lleva las palmas.

— _Lo siento_ tanto.

Spock hace un gesto abortivo con la mano.

—No estabas al corriente de esto. Fue mi propia inhabilidad para procesar la experiencia de una forma lógica lo que llevó a mí… insatisfacción con tus acciones. Por eso, ofrezco disculpas.

—No, ni siquiera lo intentes —Jim sacude la cabeza—. Usted tenía todos los motivos del universo para estar molesto, señor Spock. Lamento haber sido tan jodidamente inoportuno. Y, sólo por si acaso, pienso que tu antigua prometida es una idiota.

Spock levanta una ceja.

—Comprendo que la tradición humana de la amistad requiere que digas eso, pero, te lo aseguro, es innecesario.

—Oh, al diablo con las tradiciones —Jim rueda los ojos—. ¿Sabes por qué te elegí en ese momento? No fue porque estuvieras de pie a mi lado. Podría haber tirado de Uhura hacia el frente y junto a mí, diablos, incluso a Chekov, a pesar de que eso es perturbador en más de un sentido. Te elegí porque necesitaba a alguien que me cuidara la espalda sin dudar, aún sin comprender el motivo o si estaba en desacuerdo conmigo. Sabía que podía contar contigo para ser, bueno, _tú_ , sin importar qué. Cualquiera que esté dispuesto a dejar pasar ese tipo de lealtad en una persona como tú por alguien más, bueno, es menos que brillante, si debo decirlo. No sé quién es ese otro sujeto, pero, a menos que se vaya a casar con Surak, regateó mucho.

Spock medita sus palabras un momento. El silencio permanece y Jim está empezando a temer haber sido demasiado abierto y haber roto a Spock con su emotividad o algo así, cuando Spock dice por lo bajo:

—Me gratifica saber que te sientes de esa manera, Jim.

—Podrías apostarlo —Jim asiente, aliviado. La habitación se siente casi demasiado intensa luego de todas las revelaciones y mira los alrededores en busca de un tema más seguro—. ¿Le gustaría una partida de ajedrez, señor Spock?

Spock sigue su mirada y se pone de pie.

—Quizás otra noche, capitán. Ya he tomado mucho de su tiempo ésta tarde.

Jim le sonríe.

—Es todo suyo, señor Spock. Tenga una buena noche.

Spock asiente solemnemente y se marcha.

—O—

**2**

—O—

La segunda vez, en realidad no es culpa de Jim. Bueno, por lo menos, no es su idea. Es sólo que el cuerpo diplomático ha pasado tres meses negociando con los aurelianos para ganar acceso a un antiguo patrón de trasmisiones que ha estado interfiriendo con el funcionamiento normal de las comunicaciones de la Flota Estelar y Jim no puede dejar que todo ese cuidadoso trabajo se vaya a la basura en menos de treinta minutos, porque, como siempre, hay condiciones que cumplir. Los únicos a quienes se les permite entrar a la cueva deben tener cierta edad, fuerza física, capacidad intelectual, posición social y, sí, estatus marital.

Pasan todas las pruebas preliminares con facilidad —Spock casi parece aburrido resolviendo las ecuaciones—, pero, entonces, la última condición es revelada y Jim quiere maldecir. Han pasado tres meses desde Veleri, pero no es como si alguno de ellos ya lo hubiera olvidado.

Ésta vez, sin embargo, Jim pide el permiso de Spock tácitamente, antes de abrir su bocota. Técnicamente, no tienen que estar casados uno con el otro, pero Jim tiene que entrar a la jodida cueva y está condenadamente seguro de que no lo hará sin su primer oficial. Ese era el punto de todo esto, a fin de cuentas. Mira a Spock, con la pregunta en sus ojos. Spock no luce para nada feliz, pero le ofrece un ligero asentimiento. Los aurelianos parecen sorprendidos ante la revelación, pero, gracias al cielo, no hacen muchas preguntas.

Vale la pena.

—Capitán —llama Spock, sin alzar la mirada de su tricorder. Suena lo suficientemente entusiasmado en lo referente a un vulcano demostrando que está emocionado—. El obelisco tendrá que ser datado cuánticamente, pero las runas en la estructura exterior son similares a aquellas encontradas en el templo lotiano. Si mi estimación es correcta, basado en el patrón de derivación del lenguaje, éste aparato los precede al menos cinco mil años.

—No puede ser —Kirk mira las lecturas por encima de su hombro—. ¿Significa que tengo que disculparme con ese tarado del profesor Daub por decir que la teoría de los Sembradores apesta?

—No haré conclusiones todavía, sin embargo, es un descubrimiento significativo —replica Spock, absorto en la información—. Y pienso que las transmisiones que hemos estado interceptando son un mal funcionamiento en la red de energía.

— ¿Cuál red de energía? —Pregunta Jim, mirando los cinco metros cúbicos de roca sólida elevándose por encima de ellos.

—Ésta —dice Spock, estirando la mano hacia una runa específica y presionándola con fuerza.

La estructura entera del monolito sisea y _parpadea,_ revelando una compleja red de arreglos holográficos debajo.

Jim observa con atención.

—Avísame antes de hacer algo como eso, ¿quieres?

Spock no lo está escuchando, ocupado haciendo hábilmente a un lado las cadenas de datos iluminados en patrones desconocidos, pero, indudablemente, lógicos, internándose más en la estructura, con los ojos muy abiertos y, sí, completamente _fascinado._

—La señal ha estado interfiriendo con nuestras comunicaciones de largo alcance —dice Jim a sus espaldas—. No olvides a qué vinimos.

Spock ni siquiera da la impresión de haberlo oído, pero, igual, cuando se encuentra en éste estado, ni un ataque klingon a gran escala podría sacarlo. Jim sonríe y lo deja en paz.

Después, cuando Spock es capaz de arreglar lo que sea que ha estado mal con el legado antiguo —porque, al parecer, sus pasatiempos incluyen estudiar todos los materiales disponibles desde hace _cinco mil años_ — y Jim mitad lo molesta, mitad le ruega para que salga de la cabina, son recibidos por muy entusiasmados aurelianos.

—Hemos preparado un festín conmemorativo para ustedes —anuncia el jefe de los sacerdotes guerreros, ojos violetas brillando con obvia satisfacción, sus alas secundarias palmeando tras su espalda.

—Eso no es necesario —empieza Spock, probablemente impaciente por volver a su laboratorio favorito para ahogarse en los datos que recopiló, ya que Jim lo extirpó de la fuente principal.

Jim le pisa el pie sin demasiada sutileza.

—Un festín suena estupendo, gran sacerdote —responde, haciendo una reverencia—. Nos honra.

—En efecto —acuerda Spock, apenas haciendo una mueca cuando Jim lo pisa más fuerte.

Jim casi se siente mal por él cuando ve pilas y pilas de carne achicharrada sobre la mesa, pero Spock las mira con estoicismo y permite que le pongan alguna en el plato, aunque no la toca. Jim subrepticiamente se la come por él cuando nadie está mirando para que no se ofendan. El vino es excelente y Jim casi olvida que están trabajando, especialmente cuando los jóvenes guerreros empiezan a hacer batallas de muestra.

Se siente feliz y relajado hasta que el gran sacerdote anuncia:

—Deseamos otorgarles una muestra de nuestro respeto para honrar su matrimonio.

Jim siente a Spock poniéndose rígido a su lado y piensa _¡Oh, mierda!_

Al final, no es tan malo. Los aurelianos sólo quieren que salgan de esto con un nuevo juego de tatuajes gemelos. Incluso los tatuajes no están tan mal, tratándose de una simple banda en la parte superior de sus brazos, no mayor del centímetro de ancho —okey, _cero punto nueve centímetros_ —, en un intrincado patrón de viñas y hojas. La planta elegida tiene algún significado cultural, mismo que Spock trata de explicarle, algo como que es la planta con la mayor habilidad de unión en todo el planeta y que las sogas hechas con ella tienen casi la misma durabilidad que el acero, también hay alguna mitología complicada a su alrededor. Los ojos de Jim se cristalizan un poco en esa parte, a pesar de que el gran sacerdote está pareciendo más y más enamorado de Spock con cada minuto que pasa y se está preguntando si podría enfrentar a Jim en alguna clase de combate mano a mano.

Es, francamente, de buen gusto, es el punto, y Jim está emocionado. El código de vestimenta de la Flota Estelar claramente fue escrito por alguien que odia la felicidad en cualquier presentación y, cuando Jim se enlistó, lo hicieron removerse sus tatuajes previos, ya que no pudo probar que las palabras _JINETE FÁCIL_ estampadas justo debajo de su ombligo tuvieran alguna significación cultural. No conseguirán que se libre de este, piensa con alegría, ya que lo adquirió en el cumplimiento de su deber.

Spock, por su parte, luce menos que excitado y Jim más o menos lo entiende cuando se quitan las camisetas. Es una especie de crimen tocar esa piel con una aguja o cualquier cosa que pueda dañarla, para que conste y, sí, quizás debería dejar de mirar, pero ha bebido un montón de vino y no es como si Spock no supiera cómo es.

—No te preocupes —le susurra Jim, inclinándose por el borde de su propia silla antes de que los aten a ellas—. Huesos podrá removerlos sin problemas.

Spock asiente tensamente y no responde.

El entusiasmo de Jim se desvanece un poco cuando los ve esterilizar la aguja en fuego abierto.

—Oh, mierda —murmura y, entonces, su mundo se vuelve rojo.

Cuando no siente nada más que dolor punzante y dientes apretados —recuerda vagamente bromear con los jóvenes guerreros apiñados a su alrededor durante todo el proceso, pero no puede, ni para salvar su vida, rememorar ninguna de las palabras que dijo—, es liberado de la silla y puede tambalearse en sus pies junto al fuego. Todo su brazo se siente como si estuviera quemándose por dentro, el delgado vendaje empapado en sangre. Alguien presiona una garrafa de vino contra su mano y Jim bebe ávidamente.

Spock está al otro lado del fuego, hablando con un grupo de mujeres ancianas. Las Portadoras de Sabiduría, Jim recuerda el título por la plática antes de la misión. Su primer oficial sigue, decididamente, sin camisa, el vendaje en la parte superior de su brazo derecho manchado generosamente de verde. Jim se pregunta débilmente cómo llegaron del punto A al punto B, pero, entonces, una profunda onda de dolor lo hace maullar y doblarse. Se endereza casi de inmediato, pero está viendo destellos blancos.

Con el ruido de la celebración desintegrándose a su alrededor, Spock no podría haberlo escuchado, pero se gira al mismo tiempo, como si hubiera sido alertado por un radar interno. Está junto a Jim en un instante.

—Capitán, ¿qué ocurre? —Pregunta urgentemente, tirando de Jim para acercarlo y sosteniéndolo por el codo.

—Creo —se las arregla para decir entre jadeos— que había algo… en la tinta… a lo que soy… alérgico. Oh, Dios —gruñe, mientras otra onda de dolor casi lo derriba—. Spock, creo que debemos terminar con la fiesta.

Spock ya está hablando por su comunicador, exigiendo una teletransportación inmediata, así que Jim cierra los ojos y se recarga contra él, queriendo saber por qué no puede sólo desmayarse como un humano normal y alejarse de la agonía.

—No es la tinta —le dice McCoy una hora y media después, cuando recupera la conciencia en la bahía médica, el dolor un eco distante—. Es todo el vino que bebiste allá abajo, tarado. Contiene xelovarvinol, a lo que, ¡sorpresa!, eres alérgico. Por supuesto, no habría sido tan malo si no hubieras bebido tanto, pero eres tú de quién estamos hablando, así qué, ¿para qué molestarse?

— ¿Spock? —Demanda Jim, sentándose en la biocama y mirando los alrededores con una alerta recientemente descubierta—. ¿Él está bien?

McCoy pone los ojos en blanco.

—El duende está bien, ya que, como cualquier adulto razonable, _él_ no se emborrachó. Arrojó tu triste trasero aquí, se atendió el brazo y se marchó, aunque no a tiempo para evitar que mis enfermeras iniciaran un club de fans.

Jim se hunde en la cama de nuevo, sonriendo.

—Me preguntaba por qué no se quedó.

McCoy ríe despectivamente.

—Quería hacerlo, creo, pero entonces una sacó una cámara holográfica, creyendo estar siendo sutil.

Jim se carcajea, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Eso significa que estamos listos para otra jodida ronda de entrenamiento en sensibilidad, ¿no?

McCoy se encoge de hombros.

—Ya le grité, pero, sí, sería una buena idea. ¿Asistirá esta vez, _capitán_?

—Uh, mis horarios están muy apretados.

—Tal vez deberías hacerte del tiempo. ¿Tatuajes gemelos? ¿Enserio, Jim?

—Hey, ¡no fue mi culpa! O, ya sabes, mi idea. ¡Hey! —Se aferra a su brazo derecho con súbita alarma—. No lo…

McCoy pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—Sí, es como si no te conociera y no te hubiera escuchado tres años lloriqueando acerca de que la Flota hizo que te quitaras los que tenías. Aunque el motivo por el que alguien se tatuaría un orangután vomitando en su pantorrilla me supera.

—Tenía dieciséis y me pareció gracioso en ese momento. Así que no lo…

—Lo sané, así que no tendrás que pasar por la etapa de la descamación y la comezón, eso es todo. Hubiera sido mejor dejarlo sanar naturalmente, pero eres tú de quien hablamos, así que las oportunidades de que _no_ pilles una infección son inexistentes.

—Duro, pero probablemente cierto —Jim mira el remarcablemente limpio vendaje pensativamente—. Gracias, Huesos. ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

McCoy asiente.

—En el turno nocturno, así que no intentes nada.

—No lo haré —murmura Jim, acurrucándose en la poco acurrucable biocama, sintiendo sus ojos cerrándose. Ha sido un largo día y no le importa mucho dónde está—. Gracias.

Puede _oír_ los ojos rodando ésta vez y el suave murmullo de:

—Increíble.

—O—

El tatuaje no se menciona mucho de nuevo, excepto cuando Pike llama para hablar de su reporte de misión al día siguiente y dice:

—Bueno, al menos no es esa atrocidad de « _¿Cómo lo quieres?»_ otra vez.

Jim entorna los ojos.

— ¿Leíste el diario de McCoy para entretenerte o algo por el estilo?

—No, sólo tengo recuerdos vívidos de cuando tuve que recogerte del suelo de un bar donde estabas babeando luego de que te dieran una paliza. Por poco te dejo ahí, tirado, luego de ver eso.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero en alguna parte de esa oración hay un atisbo de acoso sexual, señor.

Pike le sonríe.

—No estabas enlistado en ese momento, genio. Pero, hablando de acoso, ¿cómo está Spock? No es fan del arte corpóreo, ¿entiendo bien?

—Nah, se quitó el suyo apenas volvimos. No tiene sentido de la aventura.

—Bien por él. Y, por el amor de mi sanidad mental, ¿podrías dejar de arrastrarlo a esos líos en los que te metes? No es que me desagrade ver a Komack desarrollando un aneurisma cada vez que lee uno de sus reportes, pero soy yo quien debe presentarlos ante el Comité de Supervisión de la Flota Estelar de la Federación, con eso de que la _Enterprise_ es el caso de prueba de misiones de largo alcance y eso. ¿Y sabes quién es el vicepresidente de ese comité, Kirk? El embajador de Vulcano, Sarek.

Jim se paraliza.

—Uhm…

—Oh, sí. Cada vez que tengo que explicarle con detalles porqué _tuviste_ que fingir estar casado con su hijo, me mira como si creyera que volver a la época en que los vulcanos no eran pacifistas sería una buena idea.

—Mira, antes que nada, Spock estuvo de acuerdo ésta vez. Y no es mi culpa que cada nueva especie alienígena con la que nos encontramos le tenga un odio jurado a la soltería. De hecho, como una persona soltera, _estoy_ ofendido por eso, pero no voy por ahí diciéndoles a las culturas alienígenas que se metan en sus propios asuntos, sólo hago mi jodido trabajo. Spock bien puede dejar de lloriquear y hacer lo mismo. Ehm —hace una pausa—. Quizás sea bueno no mencionarle a Sarek que dije eso.

—Oh, no, te parafrasearé directamente —promete Pike con un tono que asegura que hará precisamente eso, el bastardo—. Hasta la próxima, capitán Kirk.

La verdad es que el tatuaje es lo suficientemente discreto para pasar por debajo de los radares. Nadie a bordo lo menciona si por casualidad le dan un vistazo y, a decir verdad, casi nadie le presta atención. Ayuda que, con la sanación de McCoy, luce perfectamente en su sitio y como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Jim sonríe con suficiencia cada vez que lo mira de reojo en la regadera y se vuelve un evento irrelevante, habitual. Así que se muestra genuinamente sorprendido cuando Spock le pregunta por él.

Han pasado tres semanas desde esa misión en particular y están entrenando en el gimnasio. Jim ama entrenar con Spock. En primera, las ropas reglamentarias de la Flota son demasiado frías para él —y eso vaya que lo hace preguntarse cómo sobrevivió a la Academia—, así que usa la versión vulcana. El hecho de que sean ropas negras es la única cosa tranquilizante acerca de ellas.

No es un secreto que quien diseñó todos los ropajes disponibles en la Flota Estelar, quizás menos los trajes ambientales, lo hizo pensando que una sana exposición a estímulos sexuales es sana en el ámbito laboral. Ésta persona, sin embargo, no puede competir con los vulcanos.

O bien sus uniformes —y ropas, en general— están diseñados para poner a prueba los controles personales de cada uno en relación a urgencias privadas o simplemente están por encima de reconocer que existe tal cosa. Jim apuesta por la primera teoría ya que, mientras más envejece un vulcano, su ropa se ajusta menos a la figura de su cuerpo. Prácticamente se puede saber la década de nacimiento por el número de capas de tela, así como alguien versado en el tema puede adivinar su estatus social gracias a la escala y longitud de los escritos bordados en alguna parte de la tela, cerca del cuello. Es difícil con aquellos que llevan marcas oficiales de sus sitios laborales, pero la letra se vuelve más grande y brillante dependiendo de la importancia del sitio. Las marcas de los clanes son otra historia. El hilo de caracteres en las ropas de Spock es minúsculo y no tiene más de tres símbolos de largo, lo que indica el estrato social: el más alto posible.

Los vulcanos jóvenes apoyan el acondicionamiento físico y el aspecto estético, aparentemente. Jim, una vez, estuvo a bordo de una nave científica vulcana durante su entrenamiento en la Academia. Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí sintiéndose mitad aterrorizado, mitad excitado y pudo, ciertamente, entender por qué los vulcanos en masa consideran que los humanos son salvajes indisciplinados y obsesionados con el sexo.

Esa no es la razón principal por la que Jim ama entrenar con Spock, al menos. Spock siempre se contiene. Jim lo ha visto practicar carreras con el equipo de seguridad y enseñarle los principios del Suus Mahna al equipo científico. Controla cada uno de sus movimientos con tal complejidad que, para un luchador natural como Jim, resulta casi doloroso verlo. Era exactamente igual con Jim cuando recién comenzaron a practicar juntos, así que se adjudicó la misión de hacerlo soltarse.

Funcionó en varios niveles. Encarado por fuerza y velocidad superiores, Jim tuvo que volverse el doble de impredecible y creativo, sin mencionar esforzarse más que nunca, para conseguir aflojar un poco a Spock y, eventualmente, lo consiguió. Le tomó un año entero conseguir que Spock sólo fuera prudente de la misma manera en que haría con otro vulcano. Jim contó eso como una victoria personal a pesar de que, inmediatamente después de las prácticas, tiene que ir a la bahía médica más veces de las que no.

Definitivamente irá hoy, piensa, mientras Spock lo tira al suelo y le sujeta las manos por encima de la cabeza de una forma que hace que algo se sienta drásticamente fuera de lugar dentro de Jim y vea blanco un momento. Cuando parpadea, recuperándose, Spock está mirando al punto donde la manga de Jim se ha levantado, revelando el tatuaje.

—Fascinante —dice Spock, sin siquiera jadear, porque es un malparido a veces—. ¿No hiciste que lo removieran?

—Nah —sonríe Jim—. Es una cultura guerrera que me aceptó como uno de los suyos. Eso es como el sueño de cada uno de los niños de la Tierra volviéndose realidad, Spock. Quise quedarme con el recuerdo, ya que la Flota Estelar definitivamente _no puede_ hacer que me lo quite.  

Spock le dirige una mirada curiosa y le permite incorporarse, dando un paso atrás. Jim se queda en su sitio, ni siquiera seguro de que sus brazos sigan pegados a su cuerpo. También hay una sensación que no se siente nada bien, proveniente de sus costillas. Sin querer admitir que es posible que necesite ayuda, se distrae mirando los brazos de Spock, cubiertos hasta las muñecas, por supuesto.

—Apuesto a que los vulcanos piensan que el arte corporal es ilógico.

—No ilógico —replica Spock con un tono de mediana exasperación, acercándose para ayudarlo a sentarse de todas formas—. Sólo arcaico.

—Es una elección personal, entonces. Bueno, supongo que preferiste no ser una rareza todavía más grande frente a tus contemporáneos.

El rostro de Spock se cierra por completo al tiempo que se aleja. Por un segundo, luce como si estuviera considerando decir algo, pero su expresión se suaviza una vez más.

—Sin importar el estado actual de la evolución, los vulcanos _somos_ una raza guerrera —dice, pasado un latido, en su modo de profesor independiente—. No necesito que me lo recuerde un suvenir.

Jim asiente con un poco de tristeza.

—No, supongo que no —le lanza una sonrisa, extendiendo una mano. El movimiento lo obliga a hacer una mueca—. Ow. ¿Le importaría escoltarme a la bahía médica, señor Spock? Me siento como si me hubiera desmantelado pieza por pieza: es justo que contribuya a que me reparen.

Spock se obliga, pero sus ojos permanecen distantes, su toque, clínico. Jim se pregunta si es por él y su bocota o por un motivo distinto —nunca puede saberse con Spock. Nunca—, pero entonces Huesos le está gritando por ser un torpe imprudente, lo que, por cierto, es injusto, y la pregunta se va completamente de su mente.

—O—

**3**

—O—

Jim no tiene idea de que la próxima vez es «la próxima vez» hasta que está sumergido hasta el cuello en ella. Aunque, cómo no sospechó nada desde el momento en el que el rostro de Pike apareció en la pantalla en medio del turno alfa, no tiene idea.

Aparentemente, algo turbio ha estado pasando en algunas colonias de la Federación en el Cinturón Barradus: equipo importante súbitamente desaparece o deja de funcionar, cargamentos con contenidos valiosos son enviados a otras partes y se pierden, el personal es rotado inesperadamente, con especialistas clave en los estudios siendo despedidos inexplicablemente. Cualquiera de esas cosas podría haber sido tomada como una confusión o un error común de los que pasan en colonias que no llevan mucho tiempo establecidas, pero el gran cúmulo de ellas ha levantado una bandera roja, llamando su atención. Los oficiales de las colonias están siendo cautelosos con sus reportes, así que queda claro que algo está ocurriendo ahí, pero nadie lo está reportando.

La Flota Estelar piensa que mostrarse de golpe en Barradus hará que se cierren todavía más. En vez de eso, dos oficiales serán enviados de incógnito para averiguar desde ahí qué diablos está pasando. Entonces, sólo es una feliz coincidencia que la _Enterprise_ pase a ser la nave más cercana y que su capitán tenga una cuestionable pero súbita e increíblemente útil experiencia lidiando con todo tipo de personajes oscuros.

—No irás sólo —le informa Pike, cuando su gran sonrisa autosuficiente amenaza con partirle la cara a la mitad.

No lo dice con ninguna inflexión en particular, pero hace que Jim se quede en blanco un segundo. Gira en su silla.

— ¡Uhura! Apuesto a que te mueres por exponer tu sensible oído a algunos cuantos dialectos de remanso. 

—No tanto —replica ella, la esquina de su boca curvándose—. Te acabo de poner el pie, ¿no?

Está tan despedida, piensa Jim, saltando fuera de su silla para sonreírle a su navegador.

— ¡Chekov! Te mueres por ir encubierto, ¿no?

—Bueno, señor, de hecho…

—Claro, luces como si tuvieras doce, de todas formas. ¡Sulu! Sulu, es hora de patear traseros de nuevo. Incluso te dejaré traer tu espada y todo eso. Bueno, de hecho, pensándolo mejor, quizá no, recordando ese bar en Vega III y, si te van a vetar de otros sistemas solares, mejor trazar curso hacia el cuadrante Beta ahora mismo. Así que, sí, mejor deja la espada y…

—Spock —llama Pike por encima de la cabeza de Kirk.

Spock, el traidor, ya se está poniendo de pie de su estación.

— ¿Almirante?

— ¿Conoces alguna técnica vulcana que contenga la diarrea verbal en los humanos, pero que nos los deje inconscientes para que puedan prestar atención a lo que se les dice?

Spock tiene el aspecto de que es una nueva y excitante posibilidad en la que no había pensado antes.

—Desafortunadamente, no, pero deberé investigarlo.

—Por favor, hazlo. Kirk, detén el acto de gallina descabezada y concéntrate. Es un trabajo para dos hombres e irás con Spock. No, no quiero escucharlo. Enviaré toda la información pertinente a la bandeja de tu comunicador y les daremos un aventón. Cambiarán de nave hacia la _Kurosawa_ en seis horas, la tendrán lista para ustedes. Deberán estar listos para partir en ese entonces. Instruyan al señor Scott para proceder al Espacio Profundo Tres para instalar esa actualización del motor de impulso por la que tanto ha molestado. Lo aprobaron.

—Estará feliz de oírlo —dice Jim, resignado.

—Informe de misión recibido, capitán —Uhura llama a sus espaldas.

—Gracias, teniente.

—Kirk, Spock —Pike se inclina hacia adelante, todo rastro de cotilleo desvanecido—. Cualquier cosa que esté pasando ahí, necesitamos saberla y eso sólo ocurrirá si se reportan de regreso. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor —responden al unísono.

—Bien. Cuento con ustedes. Pike fuera.

—Bueno, señor Spock —Jim gira para mirarlo—. Parece que estará conmigo.

Spock no le responde, apenas dándole un pequeño asentimiento de reconocimiento, pero, cuando las puertas del turbolift se cierran detrás de ellos, se gira para ver a Jim.

—Capitán, si en verdad tiene reservas acerca de mí acompañándolo en ésta misión, tengo la certeza de que sólo necesita conversarlas con el almirante Pike. Si mi desempeño ha sido insatisfactorio de alguna forma…

—Oh, por Dios, cállate —Jim se presiona con los dedos el puente de la nariz—. Si tu desempeño pasa a ser menos que ejemplar, alguna vez, significaría que el apocalipsis no puede tardar en pasar.

Spock digiere su comentario. Por una vez, no cuestiona los medios ilógicos de expresión usados. En vez de eso, dice por lo bajo:

—Entonces, es mi compañía la que encuentras objetable.

Jim baja las manos para mirarlo.

—No —dice con firmeza—. Nunca. Es sólo… —mira en otra dirección, tratando de articular—. Hay algo acerca de ésta misión. Tengo… tengo un presentimiento o algo así. Completamente ilógico, lo sé —sonríe al pillar un vistazo de la expresión de Spock—. Trataré de controlarlo durante la misión, lo prometo.

—Eso me complacería, capitán.

La Flota Estelar va tan lejos como para crearles identidades verdaderas a sus personajes encubiertos. Jim se convierte en un sujeto llamado Merlin Monroe —la identificación lo hace fruncir el ceño y jurar venganza contra Pike y su juvenil sentido del humor—, oficialmente un distribuidor de kevas y trillium y, extraoficialmente, un mercenario en busca de trabajillos mientras viaja, no siempre en el lado de lo legal, pero sin meterse en problemas serios con la ley. Sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que esta identidad le da el pretexto perfecto para usar sus jeans y chaqueta de cuero. Ver su propio reflejo es extraño, ya que se siente desconcertantemente desconectado, arrastrándose al interior de una piel que abandonó hace mucho. Pero aún le queda y los manierismos regresan por cuenta propia, como un accesorio integrado.

Spock se convierte en Selek, un vulcano astronavegador y técnico en computadoras, quien dejó Vulcano hace bastante tiempo, por «diferencias irreconciliables» con su familia, motivo por el que sobrevivió el ataque de Nero. Monroe, al parecer, lo contrató hace tiempo para un trabajo específico y decidió conservarlo como compañero.

Cuando Spock entra a la habitación del transportador, Jim se siente un poco mareado. Está usando ropa civil también en colores oscuros apagados: pantalones gris carbón y —… _¿qué carajo? ¿Botines?—_ una túnica azul oscuro, así como una chaqueta de color café oscuro hecha de algún tipo de eco-piel, por supuesto, nunca el material verdadero para alguien como Spock, a pesar de que todo es replicado hoy en día. Incluso su cabello está despeinado a propósito dándole una apariencia un tanto rebelde y sacudida por el viento. Tiene el aspecto de alguien que acaba de salir de la alcoba trasera de un muy lujoso, pero igualmente lascivo, club nocturno. Cruza miradas con Jim y levanta una ceja en una silenciosa pregunta.

Jim pasa saliva.

—Se ve bien, señor Spock —dice, mirando en cualquier dirección menos en la de éste—. Muy convincente.

Este. Éste es exactamente el motivo por el que no quería a Spock en la misión. O, al menos, es así cómo todo empieza, porque, con su suerte, Jim está seguro de que vendrán cosas peores.

Por un rato, por lo menos, todo marcha sin problemas. Hay una pequeña estación espacial en medio del sistema Barradus que sirve como terreno neutral, un centro para negociaciones comerciales, un muelle espacial y una zona de encuentros. Spock, lógicamente, sugiere que empiecen sus investigaciones ahí y Jim está de acuerdo. Una vez atracados, Spock aparentemente va a buscar suministros y Jim actúa la escena del bar, hablando en voz muy alta de sus supuestas hazañas en el espacio inexplorado. Coquetea con clientes cinco veces, los clientes le coquetean once veces, se pelea dos veces y lo patean fuera del establecimiento una vez, antes de que llegue al punto y su reputación sea establecida.

Cuando el contacto finalmente ocurre, no es a él a quien se acercan, sino a Spock, que ha estado recolectando información sigilosamente tras bambalinas —arrastra a Jim de vuelta a la nave tras una noche de libertinaje bien organizado cuatro veces, le administra hiposprays cinco veces, usa una vez el regenerador dermal que McCoy los obligó a llevar porque _te conozco, Jim, carajo—._

—Tenemos una reunión ésta noche —Spock le informa y Jim se hunde con alivio.

—Gracias a Dios. No creo haber podido mantener la fachada más tiempo.

—Parecías estar justo en tu elemento. Estaba impresionado.

Jim le regala una mirada malévola.

—Cállate ——sabe que cambiará de opinión en algún momento, pero, por ahora, presiente que, si ve otro vaso de brandy sauriano, será demasiado pronto.

Por éste punto, con todo lo que han averiguado, Jim casi espera ver a alguien de la administración de las colonias. Lo que no espera es verlos a todos —dos gobernadores, tres administradores y un reverendo de todas las regiones afectadas—, apilándose en una zona de cargo abandonada. A juzgar por la falta de expresión de Spock, se siente tan perplejo como Jim.

Todo resulta ser simultáneamente más simple y complicado de lo que Jim pensó. Cada discrepancia percibida por la Flota Estelar ha sido porque los líderes de las colonias no fueron lo suficientemente listos para cubrir los rastros de que han estado desviando algunos de los suministros para el Sindicato de Orion. Cada líder presente tiene un miembro de su familia secuestrado y su supervivencia depende completamente de la obediencia que muestren a ésta poderosa relación.

—Eso está jodido —dice Jim, cuando todo ha salido a la luz—. ¿Desde hace cuánto ha estado sucediendo?

—Los últimos seis meses —admite el administrador Voronin reluctantemente—. Tienen que entender: no queríamos hacerlo, pero tenemos las manos atadas.

— ¿Por qué no contactaron a la Flota Estelar? —Pregunta Spock—. Seguramente habrían accedido a intervenir…

Los líderes intercambian miradas sombrías.

—Lo hicimos, la primera vez que pasó —dice el gobernador Pani—. Hace casi un año, cuando mi nieta fue secuestrada, llamé a la Flota Estelar inmediatamente y vinieron. Rescataron a Laura y, por un tiempo, creímos que ese sería el final de todo esto. Pero, entonces, dos meses después, hubo un desperfecto en los controles del sistema atmosférico de su habitación —su voz se rompe audiblemente—. Se sofocó. Se clasificó como un accidente, pero un hombre vino a verme directamente después. Dijo «eso es lo que pasa cuando involucras a la Federación».

—Ouch —dice Jim, porque tiene un personaje asumido que es insípido y totalmente carente de tacto y le toma mucho esfuerzo no mirar a Spock—. Miren, no soy un gran fan de la Flota Estelar, tampoco —dice, permitiendo que su sarcasmo se muestre—, pero al menos tienen grandes armas. No es que no estemos halagados de que vinieran a nosotros, pero es una operación realmente pequeña. Lo único que tengo es una vieja nave de cargo. ¿Qué les hace pensar que puedo hacer algo que la Federación no?

—No es un asunto de fuerza —sisea Pani—. Tenemos los músculos. Combinamos nuestros equipos de seguridad en un grupo de trabajo especial y poseemos naves.

—Sí, pero ir en contra del Sindicato de Orion…

—Orion está muy lejos de aquí, señor Monroe —interviene la administradora Kiara— y sabemos que su operación es autónoma. Si eliminamos ésta… rama, supongo que es la palabra adecuada, será el final de ella.

—Entonces, de nuevo, ¿para qué nos necesitan?

—No sabemos dónde mantienen a los cautivos —explica Pani— y no podemos enviar a nadie a investigarlo. No dejarían a ninguna mujer acercarse y los hombres… estoy seguro de que ha oído de las mujeres de Orion y sus feromonas. No es una exageración, Monroe, déjeme decirle. Vuelven a los hombres completamente estúpidos y los convencen de cualquier cosa, de _hacer_ cualquier cosa. No podemos arriesgarnos. Si los alertamos, nuestros familiares estarán más que muertas.

—Tiene razón, jamás se lo pediríamos a un mercenario —dice Kiara con franqueza, mirándolo con una distintiva expresión poco impresionada—, si no fuera pareja de un vulcano.

Jim se congela. Debe ser una premonición o algo parecido, pero, para este momento, ya sabe que, con la palabra «pareja», ella se refiere a todo, menos al tipo laboral.

Su contraparte de otra colonia le susurra algo y Kiara asiente.

»—Perdóneme, no conozco correctamente los términos: me refiero a compañero de vida.

Entonces, Jim le lanza una mirada a Spock. Spock parece completamente inescrutable, pero está estudiando a la anciana con peligrosa intensidad.

Han estado prestando atención correctamente, piensa Jim tristemente, pero no a sus espectáculos en el bar. Coqueteó con personas, pero nunca se marchó con ellas. Se marchó colgando a medias de Spock, porque incluso las inyecciones desintoxicantes no pueden con tanto y tenían que encajar en cierto perfil. Y, en las noches en que estuvo solo, abandonó los locales alegando que su pareja esperaba por él. Jim casi gruñe al darse cuenta abruptamente de que fue mayormente su culpa y de que Spock va a matarlo cuando se percate.

—Oh, a quién le importa cómo se dice —desecha Pani con impaciencia—. El punto es que los vulcanos son inmunes a las feromonas de Orion y, gracias a su amante… pareja, lo que sea, usted también lo es. Puede acercarse a ellas y pretenderse afectado. Todo lo que necesitamos es su localización.

De hecho, no es un mal plan, Jim debe admitir con disgusto. Recuerda sus clases de Xenobiología y el líder de la colonia tiene razón en ambas premisas. Si Jim estuviera realmente casado con Spock, en vez de tropezarse dentro de una mentira otra vez, podría haber funcionado. Y, mientras tanto… ¿Spock se quedó dormido a su lado? Porque, de haber un momento en el que sería conveniente escupir una patraña sobre tradiciones vulcanas dando el motivo por el que esto no funcionaría, sería ahora.

— ¿Y entonces qué? —Pregunta Jim, ganando tiempo—. ¿Sus fuerzas entran, blandiendo sus armas? Porque seguro tienen mucha experiencia extrayendo rehenes sin conseguir que los maten en el proceso, ¿no?

—No realmente —Kiara responde, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero esa parece ser su especialidad, señor Monroe, si lo que escuchamos de usted es verdad.

—Mire, señora —empieza Jim, sin tener idea de a dónde está yendo—, tengo suficiente práctica con éstos juegos del gato y el ratón, puedo asegurarle eso. Pero ir contra el  _Sindicato de Orion_ …

—Pagaremos cualquier cosa —interviene Voroni, pensando que Jim sólo está regateando el precio—. Le daré un cristal de dilitio de calidad warp por cada cabello en la cabeza de mi sobrina.

—Eso es… muy generoso —dice Jim, sin saber qué hacer—. No estoy seguro…

—Aceptamos —dice Spock tranquilamente.

Es tan súbito, que Jim casi se tuerce el cuello girando el rostro para verlo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—En efecto —confirma Spock, los ojos fijos en los colonizadores—. Bajo la condición de que sus hombres sean puestos bajo nuestro mando.

—Así será, señor Selek —dice Voroni instantáneamente y los otros asienten—. Estamos arriesgando demasiado aquí, confiando en ustedes, pero estamos desesperados.

—Me gustaría conferir con mi pareja ahora —dice Spock, tal como si hablara del clima—. Los contactaremos pronto para discutir los detalles. Si nos permiten…

En el momento en que se paran en el corredor, Jim lo sujeta por el hombro.

— ¿Perdiste la razón dentro de esa cabeza vulcana? No podemos…

Spock se desembaraza de su roce con facilidad.

—No aquí —es lo que dice.

Tiene razón, pero, aun así, Jim está que echa humo. Apenas logra contenerse hasta llegar al santuario de su nave. Spock lo hace esperar hasta que hace correr un chequeo de seguridad completo y, sólo entonces, lo mira.

—Me disculpo por interrumpirlo, capitán, pero pensé que estaba a punto de negarse y no podía permitir que eso pasara. Es cierto, no han hecho las cosas por los canales adecuados, pero su lógica es comprensible a pesar de estar viciada. No podemos permitir que ésta situación continúe.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no podemos hacerlo de la forma que ellos quieren, Spock —ladra Jim, con gran descontento—. En caso de que pasara de largo tu atención, no estamos casados realmente, lo que significa que no soy inmune, lo que, a su vez, implica, noticias de última hora: ¡no podremos hacerlo!

—Creo que hay una forma —Spock dice con calma—. No habría aceptado el acuerdo si no hubiera tenido una solución en mente, capitán —el reproche de  _debería conocerme mejor_  permanece en el aire, silencioso.

—Es justo —Jim entorna los ojos al mirarlo—. Te escucho.

Spock casi parece… incómodo.

—Es… un tanto irregular —admite—. Tal vez hablé precipitadamente, pero, si confía en mí…

—Spock —interrumpe Jim—, en todo el tiempo que nos hemos conocidos, ¿cuánto he insinuado que no confío en ti?

—La solución que propongo requiere un tipo distinto de confianza, ya que es de naturaleza un tanto personal —Spock luce definitivamente sospechoso ahora.

Jim tiene una epifanía.

—Involucra una fusión mental, ¿no?

—Como parte de esto, sí. Si lo permites, puedo crear una frágil unión entre nuestras mentes.

— ¿Cómo un lazo?

—No, nada parecido a un lazo. Ésta unión sería superficial, no nos permitirá el acceso a los pensamientos más profundos del otro, ni a nuestros recuerdos.

—Espera, si es tan frágil, ¿será capaz de protegerme de la influencia de las feromonas?

—Ordinariamente, no podría. Sin embargo, he notado una afinidad superior al promedio entre nuestras mentes. Estoy convencido de que ésta unión probará ser más que suficiente para protegerte de cualquier influencia indebida.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tenemos ésta «afinidad superior al promedio»?

Los labios de Spock se sacuden.

—Por ahora, basta con el conocimiento de que lo sé. ¿Creo que estableciste que confías en mí?

—Golpe bajo —murmura Jim. Spock simplemente levanta una ceja y luce completamente complacido al no decir más en el futuro cercano. Jim pone los ojos en blanco—. Bien. Si tienes la certeza de que funcionará, hagámoslo. Pero si mi loco cerebro se mete con tu sinapsis o algo así, recuerda que fue tu idea.

O bien es la imaginación de Jim o Spock realmente suspira por lo bajo.

—Es poco probable que lo olvide.

Se colocan para mirarse a la cara y Jim tiene un momento de trepidación, pero el toque de Spock es confiado, pero no forzado, su aliento un soplo tranquilizador contra la piel de Jim, al decir las palabras rituales:

—Mi mente a tu mente, mis pensamientos a tus pensamientos.

Por un instante, Jim siente nada, entonces, de repente, no está sólo. No es algo concreto, no hay pensamientos, no hay sentimientos, sólo una presencia. Se siente como si su cráneo estuviera demasiado apretado, demasiado congestionado, pero, antes de que pueda entrar en pánico, la presencia disminuye y se aparta. Súbitamente, todo se siente demasiado solo, como si espacio adicional hubiera sido creado y no hubiera suficiente de Jim para llenarlo todo. Está solo, exceptuando que hay una… ¿chispa? Es una sensación extraña, igual que tener un labio roto: si lo testerea con la lengua, puede sentirlo, pero, si no, es casi como si no estuviera ahí.

Jim abre los ojos para encontrar a Spock parado a al menos dos metros de distancia de él, mirándolo.

— ¿Está hecho? —Pregunta Jim, desconcertado.

—Afirmativo.

—Pero no siento nada —dice, presionando en el bulto de  _algo_ que siente dentro sólo para estar seguro—. Es decir, no me siento para nada diferente. En lo más mínimo. ¿Estás seguro de que esto bastará para hacerme inmune ante las mujeres de Orion?

Spock parece completamente desinteresado en el ataque de pánico de Jim y lo abandona en favor de activar su terminal.

—No creo que exista algo en el universo que sea capaz de volverte inmune ante las féminas, de Orion o de cualquier parte —dice, con su tono más seco—. Pero, sí, capitán. En lo que concierne a sus feromonas, estoy razonablemente seguro.

Jim bufa, indignado, pero, en la escala de invitaciones para dejar de preocupare, ésta es bastante directa, así que lo deja ser y espera que Spock no esté siendo un bastardo arrogante y en verdad sepa de lo que habla.

Al final, resulta que así es.

El bar que la tripulación de Orion frecuenta —Jim no puede decidir si ama u odia que la mejor parte de ésta misión se lleve a cabo en un agujero para borrachos— sólo le permite una entrada tolerante, pero un pie en la puerta es todo lo que Jim necesita. No es como si no estuviera familiarizado con las mujeres de Orion, pero Gaila estaba tomando supresores de feromonas como parte de su compromiso con la Flota Estelar y estaba, de hecho, tratando de comportarse. Las tres chicas que centran su atención en él apenas entra no tienen tales compunciones.

Se ríen y beben y hablan con sus manos y cuerpos tanto como con sus bocas y es una interesante sensación poder apreciar su sensual, abrumadora y cruda sexualidad sin verse, bueno, abrumado, por ella. Jim se da cuenta de que debería estar actuando loco de lujuria cuando ellas empiezan a intercambiar miradas contrariadas por encima de su cabeza. Actuar como si estuviera drogado por ellas no es difícil, pero, internamente, no puede evitar bramar de alegría.

El plan marcha bien en el hecho de que ellas lo arrastran a su nave. Entonces, todo se va al carajo cuando lo dejan inconsciente, a la vez que el vehículo alcanza velocidad warp.

—Enciérrenlo con los otros —es lo primero que oye cuando reacciona, tragándose groserías al sentir una horrible jaqueca. Se va casi de inmediato, sin embargo, por lo que parpadea, sorprendido, pero sigue actuando drogado.

—Qué mal —le dice una de las mujeres mientras le levanta el rostro. Él le sonríe estúpidamente—. Podríamos habernos divertido, guapo.

Dos guardias de seguridad lo sujetan — ¿por qué los hombres de Orion tienen que ser tan altos  _y_  fornidos? Se pregunta, resentido—, mientras lo teletransportan a la superficie de… ¿qué? Jim bizquea hacia el sol naranja, bajando en el horizonte. Sigue en el Cinturón de Barradus, definitivamente, pero, ¿en qué planeta? Gira la cabeza, gruñendo, fingiendo que es un movimiento para aliviar el dolor en su cuello, pero haciendo una validación. Dos lunas, una decididamente más cercana que la otra. Su mente automáticamente calcula los ángulos en relación al sol y Jim rechina los dientes, deseando poder transmitirle la información a Spock de alguna manera.

Todo se pone incluso peor cuando lo arrastran al interior de lo que parece una mina abandonada, transformada en, te lo juro por Dios, una bahía pirata. La capa más baja fue convertida en un bloque de prisioneros —quizás, establos para animales sería una mejor descripción—. Desde su celda, Jim puede ver al menos a la mitad de los otros con cierta claridad y está bastante seguro de que el grupo de mujeres y niños asustados son los rehenes a los que ha estado buscando.

Por lo que pudo ver mientras era arrastrado duramente por la edificación entera, apenas hay media docena de guardias en servicio. Tiene sentido, ya que la ventaja principal es el secretismo de la ubicación. No es, piensa con depresión, que no haya podido acceder a esa información, ya que, técnicamente, está justo encima de ella. Que no puede hacer nada con ella, como reportarla, es otro asunto. Tal vez si alguna mujer viniera a él o un guardia le trajera comida, podría… tendrá que esperar y ver.

Que la espera sólo dure dos horas es extraño, pero lo que pasa después es definitivamente más extraño. Las luces se apagan y la puerta de la celda se balancea, abierta. Corrección,  _todas_ las celdas se abren, si la ola en aumento de voces es una indicación. Un apagón de energía  _es_ la mejor forma de indicar que alguien sobrecargó los sistemas…

Jim se impulsa sobre sus pies y obliga a su voz a hacer lo mismo para decir:

—Todos, ésta es una operación de rescate. Salgan de sus celdas amablemente, reúnanse detrás de mí y guarden silencio.

— ¿Quién carajo eres? —Pregunta una mujer joven, frunciendo el ceño, mitad esperanzada, mitad precavida, mientras se para en el corredor bajo el débil destello de las luces de emergencia.

Definitivamente hay un parecido familiar ahí y Jim le sonríe.

— ¿La joven señorita Kiara, supongo? Tu abuela te envía saludos. Ahora sal de ahí y pon en orden a ésta gente.

Los guardias los encuentran en el corredor exterior, gritando y frenéticos, apuntándoles más para someterlos que para hacerles daño físico. Sólo hay dos de ellos, armados con pistolas de mano, y Jim no ha estado entrenando todo éste tiempo con Spock sólo para desaprovecharlo. Es demasiado rápido para ellos, especialmente cargado de adrenalina, y los tiene gruñendo en el suelo antes de que alguno de los niños pueda lanzar un buen vistazo. Aunque, a juzgar por la forma en que una niña pequeña patea a uno en la pantorrilla al pasar junto a él, no tenía que preocuparse por ellos.

Se apresuran a la cámara principal en el nivel superior para encontrar a otro guardia aullando de dolor, aparentemente electrocutado por un corto circuito en una consola. Tiene un disruptor en el cinturón, mismo que Jim agarra y dispara, manteniéndose firmemente entre los guardias que quedan y los rehenes.

Necesita sacarlos y colocarlos en un grupo cerrado. ¿Por qué lo sabe? No tiene idea, pero no duda en cumplirlo.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —Grita, haciendo aspavientos mientras saca a cada uno, mientras mantiene a los captores ocupados—. ¡Salgan y quédense juntos! ¡Mantengan las cabezas abajo!

Ahora sería un increíblemente buen momento, piensa, mientras el último cautivo, un adolescente, corre a su lado, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Jim levanta el disruptor y le dispara al techo, haciendo explotar las rocas sobre las cabezas de los guardias. Gritos horrorizados enmudecen casi de inmediato bajo el sonido del derrumbe masivo. Jim apenas se libra de ser aplastado mientras corre, pensando,  _ahora, ahora, ahora._

El rayo del transportador lo atrapa apenas alcanza el grupo de rehenes y, un momento después, está mirando los alrededores familiares de la nave de carga, Spock operando los controles.

Jim le enseña los pulgares.

— ¿Cómo diablos me encontraste?

—Después —Spock sacude la cabeza, luciendo sombrío—. ¿Son todos a quienes buscábamos?

Jim mira por encima del hombro.

—Esas son todas las personas a las que mantenían contra su voluntad allá abajo. Spock, ¿qué pasa?

—La nave de Orion que te capturó está en su camino de vuelta mientras hablamos —reporta Spock—. Le he informado a la fuerza especial nuestra localización. Sin embargo, si no llegamos al punto de encuentro a tiempo…

Jim asiente, su euforia desvaneciéndose. La Flota Estelar actualizó los sistemas computacionales y los sensores de la nave de cargo, pero no sus armas.

—Ve —le dice a Spock—. Me encargaré de instalar a éstas personas y te veré en el Puente pronto.

Por unos treinta y algunos maravillosos minutos, parece que lo lograrán. Entonces, los Orión están sobre ellos.

— ¡Spock, dame el control del casco y toma el de armas! —Grita Jim, por encima del sonido de la nave siendo alcanzada por disparos de disruptor—. ¡También, resiste!

Esquivan y disparan y esquivan y disparan otra vez. Jim está muy seguro de que sus instructores de piloteo en la Academia lo castigarían si vieran la forma vergonzosa en que está manejando la enclenque nave de cargo, pero cree que a Sulu le habría gustado. No tiene tiempo de transmitirle a Spock las coordenadas del blanco, pero, de alguna manera, Spock atina sin fallos de todas formas, lo que es la única razón de que sigan vivos, a pesar de haber recibido una paliza, cuando la fuerza especial aparece.

Es menos satisfactorio de lo que creyó que sería ver la nave de Orion convertirse en una gran bola de fuego, entonces, Jim recuerda a los niños enjaulados, a la chica embarazada no mayor de veinte y al anciano que apenas puede mantenerse de pie y, sí, es lo suficientemente satisfactorio.

—Gracias por su ayuda, señor Monroe —le dice tersamente el comandante del equipo especial por la pantalla de comunicación cuando han terminado de trasbordar a los rehenes—. Arrastraremos su nave de vuelta a la estación de Barradus, donde recibirá su pago completo.

—Espléndido —Jim lo saluda y corta la conexión. Hay poco que hacer aparte de relajarse y disfrutar el paseo, así que se gira hacia Spock, sonriendo suavemente—. ¿Hackeando sistemas de seguridad alienígenas gracias a una conexión remota, señor Spock? No recuerdo ese curso particular siendo ofrecido en la Academia.

— ¿No basta con que haya tenido éxito? —Pregunta Spock, claramente negándose a morder el anzuelo, mientras apaga su estación y se pone de pie—. Si me acompañas a la bahía médica, atenderé tus heridas.

Jim trata de leerlo, pero obtiene nada. Frunce el ceño.

—Bien.

Se somete a que la mayoría de sus cortes y moretones sean atendidos, todo el tiempo tratando de cruzar la mirada con Spock, pero es fútil. Spock está actuando como un extremadamente atractivo, pero muy pasivo agresivo IA.

—Spock —Jim descansa una mano en su brazo. Spock se congela. Jim lo estudia—. Nunca me explicaste cómo fuiste capaz de encontrarme. Fue la unión, ¿no es así? Es la única explicación. ¿Creí que no se suponía que fuera tan profunda?

Spock casi suspira mientras se aleja del contacto de Jim, pero su postura, de hecho, se relaja.

—No era profunda. Fue como te dije: una conexión superficial solamente. Sin embargo, parece que subestimé el grado de afinidad entre nuestras mentes —admite. Si Jim no supiera mejor, apostaría sus insignias de capitán a que Spock suena casi entristecido—. La evidencia sugiere que, cuando dirigías un pensamiento en particular a mí, yo era capaz de recibir la información —explica Spock—. En primera instancia, cuando fuiste transportado a la superficie del planeta, notaste las lunas y su posición relativa al sol. Yo… lo escuché, por decirlo de alguna forma. Gracias a ésta información, fui capaz de calcular en qué planetoide te encontrabas.

—Okey —Jim estudia su cara, aun desesperado por verlo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué te molesta? Porque  _estás_  enojado, con unión o sin ella, lo sé.

Spock le da la espalda completamente, una huida completa.

—Fui descuidado —dice finalmente—. Hay reglas estrictas en relación al contacto mental entre mi gente. Siempre las acepté, pero nunca las entendí. Hasta ahora.

—Spock —Jim se desliza de la biocama, descansando una mano en el hombro de Spock—. Sólo remueve la jodida cosa si te incomoda tanto. Es decir, no amaría otra cosa más que quedárnoslo, pero…

Dijo las palabras mágicas, aparentemente, porque, súbitamente, tiene toda la atención de Spock.

— ¿Preferirías quedártelo? —Pregunta Spock, casi abiertamente incrédulo. La intensidad de su mirada es perturbadora.

—Bueno —Jim se encoge de hombros, preguntándose en qué demonios se metió ahora—. No puedes negar que fue útil. Fuiste capaz de encontrarme. Podríamos, aparentemente, intercambiar información importante de uno a otro. Fuiste tú quien me dijo que los pusiera a todos en el exterior, ¿no es así?

— ¿Pudiste percibir eso? —Las cejas de Spock se levantan hasta la línea de su cabello—. Pensé que sería mejor al transportador, pero no creí que pudieras…

—Bueno, lo hice —dice Jim—. Y entonces los oriones nos atraparon, no puedes decirme que no sentiste  _eso_. Nos movíamos y disparábamos como uno; estoy muy seguro de que eso fue lo único que nos salvó. Así que, sí, puedo pensar en varias misiones en las que esto nos hubiera salvado la vida. Soy un capitán, siempre busco formas de hacer a mi tripulación más eficiente —le sonríe a Spock.

Spock lo mira un largo rato, luego, asiente y mira en otra dirección.

—Por supuesto, capitán. Es sólo lógico.

—Así que, ¿qué dices? —Jim le presiona el hombro con gentileza—. ¿Sería mejor dejarlo?

Spock se aparta de su contacto con una sutileza casi apologética.

—Temo que no sería prudente. Si todo hubiera resultado como lo describes, habría sido heterodoxo, pero quizás aceptable. Sin embargo, el punto sigue siendo que ésta simple conexión no ha actuado como fue diseñada para hacerlo. Las probabilidades son altas de que, si la dejamos en su sitio, se desarrolle espontáneamente en una conexión de otro tipo, una que requeriría los servicios de un sanador de mentes para disolver.

—Y eso es malo —dice Jim, finalmente empezando a ver—, porque le diría a otros y un lazo de mentes no es algo que los vulcanos hagan a la ligera.

Spock lo mira a los ojos.

—Está equivocado, capitán. Aparte de parejas casadas y lazos familiares, los vulcanos no hacemos esto para nada.

Jim lo observa, sin aliento repentinamente.

—Me gustaría decir que no debes comprometer quién eres hasta éste nivel por el bien de la misión, pero no me puedo quejar de los resultados.

—Tampoco yo —dice Spock—. Mas, ¿ves por qué no podemos conservarlo?

—Eso creo —Jim asiente—. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

—Mientras más tiempo permanezca donde está…

—Cierto. Adelante, señor Spock. Hágalo.

Es extraño cuando Spock toca su cara ésta vez. Demasiado reconfortante, casi demasiado personal para tratarse de algo tan técnico. Jim tiene una sensación de dulce vértigo, como si algo maravilloso estuviera girando en frente de él fuera de su alcance y, si pudiera sujetarlo sólo un instante…

_Jim, estás resistiéndote. Por favor, desiste._

La vergüenza se apodera de él. No quiere dejar ir la unión, como un niño sujetando su juguete favorito, mismo que alguien está tratando de llevarse, lo que se traduce como resistencia en el plano mental.

 _Lo siento,_ envía torpemente, _pararé._

Spock no responde más que con un sentimiento, un suave roce de aceptación y entendimiento, una dimisión de su culpa.

Jim deja de luchar ahora que es consciente de que lo estaba haciendo y, un momento después, parpadea, abriendo los ojos, sólo en su propia cabeza. Se siente pequeño de alguna manera, igual que si hubiera estado sujetando un mundo entre los brazos y ahora se tratara sólo de una tachuela en el mapa, una pequeña y completamente separada unidad.

Spock sigue de pie cerca de él, sus manos acunando la cara de Jim de una forma que no tiene una excusa lógica que se le pueda ocurrir, ojos buscando algo.

—Estoy bien —dice Jim, ronco, apartándose, porque, de haber permanecido otro segundo, Spock realmente habría tenido motivos para levantarle cargos—. ¿Está hecho, entonces?

—En efecto —responde Spock, dando un paso atrás también—. Debo comenzar a trabajar en mi reporte para la Flota Estelar, capitán. Si me permite.

—O—

La Flota Estelar, de todos modos, está esperando por ellos en la estación de Barradus, lo que Jim sospecha es a causa de Spock, representada por la capitana Moreno de la _Columbia._ Es una mujer pequeña, a finales de sus cuarenta, con una sonrisa traviesa y ojos penetrantes.

—Los llevaré de vuelta al Espacio Profundo Tres, capitán Kirk —dice amistosamente al encontrarse con ella en el Puente—. La Flota se hará cargo a partir de ahora.

—Pero… todavía no nos pagan —protesta Jim, sonriendo.

Moreno ríe.

—Hablamos con Voronin y le dijimos que lo tendríamos bajo custodia por una transgresión previa. Lo defendió con bastante pasión, debo decir —su expresión se torna astuta—. Dijo algo acerca de que, si logró que un vulcano se casara con usted, no podía ser alguien tan malo —los observa especulativamente, sus ojos llenos de humor—. Perdónenme, capitán, comandante, no me había dado cuenta de que debía felicitarlos por sus nupcias.

Spock se niega a reconocer el comentario dándole una respuesta, pero sus ojos se mueven hacia arriba por un glorioso momento, como si estuviera pidiéndole fuerzas a los cielos.

Jim balbucea.

—No es… ¡no estamos casados! Voronin y el resto de ellos… ¡lo inventaron ellos mismos!

—Y, aun así, las feromonas no lo afectaron, capitán —Moreno arrastra las palabras, pensativamente, claramente riéndose de él—. Estoy ansiosa por leer el reporte de la misión. Seguro será entretenido.

Por un momento, Jim está completamente tentado a decirle que se meta en sus propios jodidos asuntos, pero ella es superior y, de todas formas, él se ha convertido en mejor persona. Le regala su sonrisa más encantadora:

— ¿Por qué esperar? Cena conmigo y te lo contaré todo.

—Capitán —Spock interviene, con su voz patentada de vulcano aburrido. Añade, en dirección a Moreno, con un toque más respetuoso—: capitán, a pesar de que me hallo satisfecho con el hecho de que ambos estén teniendo un buen momento, no pienso que mi presencia sea necesaria a su lado en éste momento. ¿Puedo, por ende, retirarme? Me encuentro en extrema necesidad de tomar una ducha sónica.

Moreno asiente, sonriéndole con dulzura:

—Usted es nuestro huésped, comandante. Por favor, haga lo que necesite. Aunque, debería advertirle que mi oficial científico debe estar esperándolo por ahí, listo para emboscarlo, mejor tenga cuidado.

—En efecto —Spock inclina la cabeza en ese saludo reservado suyo—. Aprecio el aviso.

Ni siquiera mira en dirección de Jim mientras se retira.

—Uhm —Moreno murmura pensativamente, mirándolo—. ¿Está seguro de que no están casados, Kirk? Algo me dice que tendrá que disculparse mucho a partir de éste momento.

Jim presiona el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

—Ni me lo diga.

Pike no desperdicia tiempo gritándole  a través del subespacio ésta vez. En vez de eso, Jim recibe una única línea de texto en su bandeja de entrada.

_Es como si no pudieras evitarlo._

Jim gruñe y se jura que nunca se verá casado falsamente con Spock de nuevo.

—O—

4

—O—

La vida a bordo de una nave espacial, sin embargo, a veces tiene otras ideas.

Tras la misión de encubierto, Spock es un poco más distante. O, como Jim se da cuenta, un poco más distancia de lo que ya había estado siendo. Es como volver a los primeros días de la misión, cuando Spock pensaba que Jim era peligroso, que estaba posiblemente loco y que necesitaba ser manejado con el uso de trajes de protección.

Jim no sabe exactamente cómo interpretarlo y comienza a volverse molesto. Spock desaparece en sus laboratorios —y, sólo para variar, comienza a rotarlos, en vez de sólo acudir a su adorado Laboratorio Número Nueve—, desarrolla una preferencia por completar su papeleo en sus horas libres de trabajo y siente la necesidad de meditar al menos el doble de lo que hacía antes. Jim sospecha que la meditación es una farsa al menos la mitad del tiempo, porque, la vez que necesita a Spock urgentemente para una conferencia con el Comando, la computadora lo localiza en la piscina de la nave. A menos que «Meditar» sea el código para «Me estoy castigando por algo» —Spock odia nadar, aunque es capaz de todo para seguir siendo eficiente en ello, así que tal vez sólo quiere confundir a Jim—.

Sigue así poco más de dos semanas, entonces, son enviados a Pravotis y, ésta vez, es culpa de Uhura. Completamente culpa de Uhura. Bueno, tal vez también un poco de Jim, pero se mantiene firme en su certeza de la primera oración, ésta vez.

Es una simple misión de reconocimiento, un preludio para las negociaciones siguientes. Los pravoti están en un nivel de desarrollo similar y son, generalmente, agradables, aparte de su obsesión con el protocolo y los modales. Jim no puede esperar ver a uno de ellos enrolándose en la Academia de la Flota Estelar y tener a su compañero de cuarto poniendo un calcetín en la perilla o mezclar la ropa de color con la blanca al lavarla.

Estudia los protocolos de la misión incansablemente. No tiene una memoria perfecta, pero tampoco es tan mala. Uhura lo pone a prueba. Spock lo pone a prueba. Para el momento en que ambos lo declaran listo, Jim no está seguro de que pueda ver la decoración de habitaciones de la misma forma de nuevo, sin analizar la posición relativa del mobiliario en relación a la posición social del anfitrión, pero eso sólo es parte del curso.

Lo hace bien, es lo que lo incomoda. Pasar un día entero en alerta constantemente por interminables reglas y espirales y giros de etiqueta es agotador, pero no se equivoca ni una vez. Un par de veces tiene que apañárselas, pero adivina correctamente, así que eso no cuenta. Sólo queda el banquete de la tarde por soportar y Jim tiene la completa intención de sólo hacer lo que Uhura haga, porque su mente está alcanzando el punto de la sobrecarga.

Tiene que tomar una llamada urgente de Scotty, así que es el último en entrar a la sala ceremonial, cuando todos ya están sentados a la larga mesa. Sólo queda una silla libre, justo al lado de Spock, en medio de la mesa, y Jim sonríe por primera vez este día. No deberá ser tan pesaroso si tiene acceso a los comentarios sociales en voz baja de Spock, que siempre son deliciosos en el lado sarcástico. Jim camina justo hacia él y se sienta.

La sala entera se queda en silencio.

Uhura, sentada directamente enfrente de Jim, lo mira con ojos horrorizados. Es en ese momento que Jim recuerda que la acción correcta hubiera sido pedirle a uno de los oficiales pravoti intercambiar lugares con él. Sentarse junto a uno de sus propios hombres se considera un gran insulto al anfitrión.

Jim se aclara la garganta, la sangre apiñándose en sus mejillas. Mira a Uhura, imitando su horror, pero tiene la mente en blanco. La etiqueta diplomática es algo que rehúye a cualquier costo, pero lo intento, demonios. Sólo no es su fuerte.

El Primer Consejero lo mira, frunciendo el ceño con sus tres pares de cejas y eso significa que están sumergidos hasta el fondo en un montón de porquería. Uhura se pone rápidamente de pie.

—Mis disculpas, Primer Consejero, por fallar en informarle —dice, con tono arrepentido, haciendo una reverencia en su dirección—. Según las tradiciones pravoti, los matrimonios están obligados a sentarse juntos en las reuniones sociales. El capitán Kirk y el comandante Spock son compañeros de vida —usa el término pravoti—. Disculpe mi falta de atención, la culpa es mía.

Jim la mira, mitad admirado, mitad perplejo. Escucha un distintivo pero silencioso suspiro proveniente de la dirección de Spock.

—Un descuido, en efecto —el Primer Consejero concuerda con gravedad, pero su ceño se está relajando—. Pero ustedes son extranjeros y no podemos esperar que dominen nuestras costumbres completamente en el transcurso de un día. Que se muestren dispuestos a tratar debe bastar. Están perdonados.

Jim tiene la particular sensación de que acaban de darles una estrella dorada con la leyenda «¡Trataste!», pero, en éste punto, no puede quejarse.

Entre la humillación y crear un incidente interestelar, elige la humillación, en cualquier caso.

El problema es que ahora debe pasar el resto de su tiempo junto a Spock mientras permanezcan en el planeta. Los compañeros de vida, según la tradición pravoti, se supone que siempre deben estar cerca uno del otro, preferentemente tocándose para informar a otros que no están disponibles. No es una mala forma de operar en sociedad, piensa Jim. Seguro libera un montón de tensión social. El problema es que ahora debe ir a donde, claramente, no es bienvenido.

Por el resto de la tarde, Jim está súper consciente de cada punto de contacto. Trata de mantenerlo inocente y ligero: una mano en el antebrazo de Spock, chocando hombros, tocando suavemente con los dedos la muñeca de Spock. Parece suficiente para satisfacer el protocolo de los Pravoti y Spock parece encontrarlo indigno de atención especial, aunque debe ser difícil para sus escudos mentales. Jim está tan determinado a no meter la pata de nuevo, que casi tiene un ataque de pánico cuando se gira para darle una palmadita a Spock en el hombro y se da cuenta de que ha desaparecido.

Una risita traspasa el pánico.

—Tiene permitido hacer una pausa para ir al sanitario sin que estés a su lado, ¿sabes? —dice Uhura, acercándose, un vaso de vino brillante en su mano.

—Claro —Jim exhala y sonríe—. Gracias por salvar mi trasero antes. Juro que no tengo idea de cómo pasó, _sabía_ perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Me entrenaste tú misma, sabes que lo hiciste, sólo me quedé en blanco o algo así.

—No, ya sé —Uhura asiente, luciendo empática por una vez—. Es como caminar en un campo de minas social, no te puedes relajar ni un segundo, pero, en algún momento, el piloto automático se hace cargo.

—No, en tu caso no pasa.

Ella sonríe.

—Casi me senté junto a Chekov cuando entré. Tuve que fingir que se me cayó un arete para librarme. Imagínate teniendo que explicarle _eso_ a su madre.

La madre de Chekov estuvo a bordo de la _Enterprise_ una vez, cuando estaban orbitando la Tierra, para visitarlo. Acorraló a Jim en un corredor, agitó un arma antigua frente a su cara, lo reprendió por no cuidar bien de su hijo —al parecer, el chico no escribe a casa con suficiente regularidad— y entonces le metió a la boca una gran rebanada de salmón kulebyaka antes de que pudiera responder —era delicioso, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizado para disfrutarlo de verdad—.

—Ouch —hace una mueca—. Estuvo cerca.

—Dímelo a mí —ella se estremece—. Al menos sólo tienes que lidiar con Spock.

Y con Pike y sus regaños presumidos. Jim suspira. Es un poco injusto que Uhura seguro se ganará un elogio gracias a exactamente la misma razón por la que él se habría llevado otra ronda de _no puedo creer que pensé que enlistarte en la Flota sería buena idea._

Spock vuelve y anuncia su presencia con una mano en el hombro de Jim. Jim se gira para mirarlo, sonriéndole culposamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

Spock luce vulcanamente sorprendido por la pregunta y eso es referirse a que luce un poquito menos inexpresivo que de costumbre.

—En efecto, capitán. La ayudante del Primer Consejero acaba de obsequiarme una información muy peculiar: aparentemente, no somos los únicos «cortejando» a los pravoti. Según la señora Wesla, los klingon han iniciado negociaciones _comerciales_.

—No hay forma de que los klingon estén dispuestos a soportar ninguna de las reglas de los pravoti —dice Uhura, frunciendo el ceño—. Les dispararían a todos antes que esperar su turno para hablar.

—Efectivamente —Spock se muestra de acuerdo en voz baja—, sin embargo, la señora Wesla indicó que las negociaciones proceden correctamente.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no mentía?

—Estaba muy avergonzada debido a que la descubrí accidentalmente en su estado etílico. En su ansiedad por marcharse, no tuvo el tiempo para tramar una mentira. De eso, estoy seguro.

—Pero, si ese es el caso, Uhura tiene razón, no hay posibilidad de que los Klingons estén dispuestos a hacer este ridículo musical con los pravoti, lo que significa que tampoco era necesario que nosotros lo hiciéramos. Nos han estado haciendo saltar a través de aros sólo para entretenerse.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la primera parte de tu análisis, pero no con la última —dice Spock—. Hay una razón muy clara para estar haciéndonos «saltar por aros», como lo planteas, capitán. Hemos estado tan enfocados en memorizar sus reglas sociales, sin cometer un solo error, que nuestra atención se vio singularmente ocupada.

Jim parpadea en su dirección y después mira a Uhura.

—Casi cometiste un error y tú no cometes errores. _Yo_ tuve una equivocación y, no es que sea perfecto, ni nada, pero, usualmente, las que hago no son tan _tontas,_ a menos que involucren a bailarinas de Risa y alcohol. Nos han mantenido ocupados, porque algo está pasando _justo ahora._

Uhura asiente y Spock dice:

—Es una suposición lógica.

Jim lo mira, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces, señor Spock, ¿qué dice acerca de escaparnos de ésta peste diplomática para ir a hacer un reconocimiento a la antigua?

—Notarán que se han ido —señala Uhura, escaneando la habitación.

—No si les explicas con tu tacto usual que Spock y yo nos convertimos en compañeros de vida recientemente y seguimos en esa fase en la que no podemos dejar de toquetearnos.

Spock, tal cual, da un paso para alejarse de él, dejando caer su mano.

—Teniente, no hará semejante cosa.

—Oh, sí, lo hará —Jim sigue sonriendo, pero hay acero en su voz ahora—. Primero, porque tengo un rango superior al tuyo. Segundo, porque, vamos, Spock, bajo éstas circunstancias, no hay una excusa mejor para que los dos podamos desaparecer un par de horas y lo sabes. Funciona con sólo una insinuación.

Uhura le da a Spock una mirada simpática.

—Tiene razón. Si se van ahora, puedo cubrirlos.

Jim le golpea el hombro con el suyo.

—Velo con lógica, cariño.

Spock le regala lo que Jim ha aprendido a reconocer como su mirada asesina, lo que significa que ha ganado.

Y así es como, dos horas y media después, se encuentra apretado contra Spock dentro de un contenedor de carga, tratando de tomar tragos de aire superficiales, porque la peste es increíble.

—No es así como imaginé mi luna de miel —se queja.

El contenedor a su alrededor se agita de una forma que dice mucho.

—Capitán —dice Spock lentamente—, creo que la nave acaba de…

—…alcanzar velocidad warp —termina Jim—. Asombroso —se mueve, tratando de volver a sentir los brazos—. Todavía tenemos al menos tres horas antes de que comiencen a extrañarnos en el planeta. Tal vez un poco más, porque Uhura puede inventar cuentos muy buenos. Tenemos todo ese tiempo para recuperar a esta chica y devolvérselas a sus padres para que le den unas buenas nalgadas. El Primer Consejero estará agradecido, los klingon se irán al carajo, firmamos el jodido trato y la Flota Estelar puede hacerse cargo de lo demás. Es como un trozo de pastel.

—Preveo una pequeña complicación con ese plan.

— ¿Es que, de momento, nos movemos a _velocidad warp_ o que estamos dentro de una caja?

—Preveo dos complicaciones.

—Oww, vamos, Spock. Hackeaste las defensas de los Orión desde órbita. ¿Estás diciéndome que no imaginas cómo salir de una caja?

—Ésta es una jaula de targ —dice Spock con lo que pudo o no pudo ser un suspiro—. No tiene una forma de salir, sólo una de entrar. La acción lógica por hacer es esperar a que los klingons estén listos para su siguiente comida y vengan a recoger al animal.

— ¿Ves? No hay problema, entonces.

—Es de conocimiento general que los klingon ayudan por varios días antes de una batalla o suceso importante.

— ¿Los klingon ayunan?

— ¿Está criticando las prácticas espirituales de otra cultura, capitán?

—Ni soñaría con hacerlo. Sólo espero que alguien tenga hambre en ésta nave, porque a) no tenemos varios días y b) escuché que Qo’noS tiene un pésimo clima en ésta época del año.

—Qo’noS ha tenido un «pésimo clima» todo el año los últimos dos siglos, capitán. Concuerdo con el sentimiento, sin embargo: sería muy desafortunado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren con la hija del Primer Consejero, de todas formas? —Jim prescinde de sus intentos por encontrar una postura más cómoda y simplemente se hunde contra la pared—. Digo, sé por qué cree que la trajeron: obviamente está loca por el timonel. Muy amor imposible y todo eso, pero estoy seguro de que no es por eso que los klingon le están dando un aventón y a velocidad warp, además.

—La suposición más lógica es que la casarán apenas la nave asuma órbita alrededor de Qo’noS. No con el timonel, por supuesto, aunque él, creo, no está al tanto de esto, sino con uno de los generales superiores. De esa manera, no sólo obtienen una prisionera de élite, si no también, si la memoria no me falla, la dote con las que las novias pravoti son acompañadas. En el caso de la hija del Primer Consejero, esa dote bien podría implicar…

—…el planeta completo y sus depósitos de dilitio —termina Jim, sombrío—. Eso explicaría porque los klingon no fueron con su truco usual de ríndanse o mueran: pueden obtener todo el planeta sin un solo disparo si se las arreglan para legitimar el reclamo. Diablos, desearía que alguien de la Flota hubiera pensado en eso.

—Si lo hubieran hecho, la elección más probable para semejante arreglo habría sido el capitán de una nave. ¿Serías voluntario?

—Ah, pero ya tengo marido, señor Spock, y es del tipo celoso.

—No lo es —Spock parece adolorido—. De hecho, si pudiera convencerte de transferir tu entusiasmo matrimonial a otro individuo…

—Olvídalo, me gusta mucho torturarte. Y, ahora que estamos en eso, ¿cómo es que no vienes con dote? Sigo casándome contigo y nunca obtengo nada a cambio por mis molestias.

—Otro claro indicador de que debes desistir, entonces.

—Sí, no va a pasar —Jim pausa—. Aunque lamento que tuvieras que sufrir todo eso en Pravotis.

La confusión se cuela en la voz de Spock cuando pregunta:

—Discúlpeme, capitán, no estaba al tanto de ningún sufrimiento de mi parte. ¿A qué se refiere?

Jim se mueve para poder mirarlo, aunque inútilmente, ya que no hay luz.

—Bueno, no podía dejar de tocarte para satisfacer sus estúpidas costumbres. Sí, señor Spock, estoy al tanto de que estoy criticando otra costumbre social cultural, pero al diablo. No hicieron ninguna permisión a tu cultura ni a la mía, así que es lo mismo. Tuvo que ser… complicado… para ti tenerme tocándote todo el tiempo.

No puede ver nada, pero la cálida oscuridad presionada a su costado izquierdo está claramente sorprendida.

—Capitán, ¿está bajo la impresión de que su comportamiento conmigo en el planeta fue, de alguna manera, distinto a cómo usualmente se porta a bordo de la _Enterprise_?

Jim se congela.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no lo fue?

—Quizás sólo marginalmente —oh, sí, Spock _definitivamente_ suena impresionado. Si fuera humano, se estaría riendo—. Jim, me tocas todo el tiempo. Tocas a todos todo el tiempo y no haces excepciones conmigo. Esa es una parte de la forma en que interactúas con el mundo. Hace mucho que lo noté y acepté.

—Pero… —Jim balbucea y trata de crear algo de espacio entre ellos, excepto que no tiene espacio para moverse. Spock espera a que deje de hacerlo tranquilamente. Jim se rinde, con la cara ardiendo—. Nunca lo mencionaste. Habría dejado de hacerlo sí…

—Agradezco su disposición a respetar mi cultura, capitán. No hice objeciones porque también aprecio tu deseo de incluirme en la tuya.

Jim guarda silencio un largo momento, sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar. Cuando al final se las arregla, dice:

—Escribiré eso en cuanto tenga la oportunidad: la próxima vez que nos casemos ficticiamente, lo usaré como nuestros votos matrimoniales.

Puede _jurar_ que Spock rueda los ojos en su dirección.

—Capitán, si ha de persistir en éste ilógico… —guarda silencio abruptamente y aprieta el brazo de Jim en advertencia—. Creo —susurra— que tu predicción se ha probado cierta, capitán. Alguien _está_ hambriento.

Jim asiente: puede oírlo también.

— ¿Está listo para fingir ser un targ, señor Spock? ¿Tal vez podría gruñir?

Spock le da un codazo en las costillas con misteriosa precisión y el «¡Oof!» de Jim es suficiente. La pared frontal de la caja se cae con un crash. Spock salta a la izquierda, Jim rueda a la derecha y todo se disuelve en el caos de groserías fuertes y armas frías volando, porque nadie mata a su targ con fuego de disruptor. A pesar de todo, es una feliz coincidencia que, en ésta ocasión en particular, ningún targ resultara herido.

—O—

—Ya piensan que son alguna clase de fanáticos del sexo —le dice Uhura casi seis horas después, cuando Jim y Spock arrastran a una sollozante pero sumisa chica a la sala del banquete, entre ellos—. Esto no va a ayudar, sólo te advierto eso.

—Anotado —replica Jim, lanzándoles un vistazo a sus ropas en jirones y a la camiseta superior perdida de Spock—. Pero creo que, comparado al siguiente gran escándalo social en la historia de Pravotis, nosotros apenas seremos un pitido en su radar.

—También hay un pequeño asunto con esa Ave de Presa klingon en órbita —dice Uhura, ajustando sus pasos a los de ellos—. No creo que a la Flota le guste que la clasifiques como un «botín».

Jim lloriquea.

—Uhura, ya tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible en donde el amante bandido de ésta doncella me golpeó en la cabeza con una llave de tuercas. Si pudieras pensar en una mejor forma de explicarlo…

—Tal vez —Spock interviene— una dote, capitán. ¿Para ésta joven chica cuando esté lista para elegir a su compañero de vida siguiendo las costumbres de los pravoti? Un regalo de bodas de parte de la Federación para ampliar nuestras buenas relaciones con los pravoti.

La chica muestra signos vitales por primera vez desde que la treta le fue revelada, levantando la cabeza, una cascada de rizos blancos alejándose de su cara.

—Mi padre perdonará cualquier trasgresión a la etiqueta que hayan cometido por un obsequio como ese —dice miserablemente—. Aunque no creo que vaya a perdonarme.

—Pero tendrá que ser agradable contigo de todas formas porque es _tu_ dote —señala Jim. Eso parece animarla. Jim mira a Spock por encima de su cabeza—. Sabes, cuando empezamos la misión no imaginé que terminaría de ésta manera. Chicas, dotes y otras cosas. Y he dicho la palabra «dote» en las últimas cuatro horas más de lo que hice en toda mi vida.

—No desespere, capitán. Confío en que nuestro servicio encontrará la manera de acomodar su predilección de hacer muestras de violencia como solución, a pesar de lo barbárico que pueda ser.

Jim está muy cansado para seguirle el juego, pero sonríe.

—También te amo, ¿sabes? Uhura, ve por el Primer Consejero, terminemos con esto.

Uhura termina haciendo casi toda el habla, mientras Jim está teniendo sueños lúcidos sobre su cama y Spock permanece firme y correcto en nombre de ambos. Cuando el Primer Consejero empieza a lucir menos como si fuera a sufrir un ataque en cualquier momento, Jim extrae su comunicador.

— _Enterprise,_ tres para transportar.

Nunca se ha sentido tan feliz de volver a casa e incluso un violento, pero esperado, ataque de los hiposprays de McCoy no puede arruinárselo.

—O—

5

—O—

No es tanto culpa de Jim ésta vez, de la misma forma que sí es su decisión y no la lamenta.

Son transportados a una emboscada. Son transportados a una emboscada aproximadamente 38.7% de las veces, como Spock le recordó el otro día y ahora parece que la estadística tendrá que ser ajustada. Les disparan en cuanto acaban de materializarse y es pura suerte que ninguno de ellos sea alcanzado a la vez. Se separan, buscando resguardo y Jim alcanza su comunicador, pero es arrojado directo de su mano por un disparo, lastimándole la piel. Puede escuchar a Summers gritando de dolor y está muy seguro de que Grabov está muerto, pero no puede mirar bien.

Entonces, el aullido viene. Como el mosquito más mortífero que ha oído en la vida, está acercándose y acercándose hasta que puede verlo: una especie de proyectil de algún tipo, enfocándose sólo en él, ignorando a los demás. Puede oír gritos, pero está demasiado ocupado evadiendo, a pesar de que no sirve de nada. No tiene la velocidad de una bala, pero es persistente, esquivando obstáculos, comiéndose el espacio que queda hasta que sabe que sólo le quedan segundos y…

¡BAM!

Algo pesado lo derriba al suelo justo antes del impacto, presionándolo hacia abajo, y un gemido repleto de dolor desgarra el espacio de una forma que hace que Jim piense que también atravesó su corazón. Entonces, el rayo transportador se apodera de él.

En segundos, está de vuelta en la tarima del transportador, con los brazos llenos de Spock. El cuerpo de Grabov está a sus espaldas, Summers está sollozando suavemente a su otro lado, pero también hay un sonido mecánico y giratorio, al igual que uno de absorción.

— ¡Capitán, no se mueva! —Grita Chekov, tricorder en la mano, ojos muy abiertos con horror.

Es sólo entonces que Jim mira hacia abajo y por poco vomita. El misil flecha o lo que sea, está… cavando en la caja torácica de Spock, girando incesantemente, tratando de… de llegar a Jim. Es sólo en éste momento que Jim se da cuenta de que está chorreando caliente y viscosa sangre y ha estado en una o dos escaramuzas con los romulanos, pero nunca en su vida había visto tanta sangre verde. Hay trozos de hueso en ella, su mente le informa, siempre observadora, y Spock está inmóvil contra él, sin resistirse, dócil como una muñeca de trapo.

—Su sistema de navegación sigue configurado para perseguirlo a usted —dice Chekov, obligando las palabras a salir—. Si usted se mueve, se moverá también y…

—Y, si no lo hago… —se corta antes de terminar—. Tienes que hacer algo para desactivarlo. Un pulso electromagnético o…

— ¡Capitán, podría detenerle el corazón!

_Giro, absorción. Giro, absorción. Giro, absorción._

— ¡Ahora, señor Chekov! ¡Es una maldita orden!

Chekov se apresura a la caja de herramientas para tomar un resonador, gritándoles a los técnicos a cargo que llamen a la ayuda médica, porque, aparentemente, nadie lo ha hecho aún. Todos están despedidos, piensa Jim, los dedos aferrándose alrededor de los brazos de Spock, insensibles. Todos. Todos están…

Se desmaya, pero sólo un momento. Los gritos de McCoy llenan la habitación, reverberando entre las paredes y, por primera vez, no se digna a mirar a Jim, acomodando a Spock en el suelo y ordenándole a Chekov que los transporte directo a la unidad médica. Jim los ve desmaterializándose en alguna clase de letargo, entonces, se sienta lentamente.

Summers está siendo transportada en una camilla y alguien ya removió el cuerpo de Grabov. Jim está bañado en sangre, su camiseta pegándose a él desagradablemente, chorreando del cuello y las mangas.

—Capitán, ¿se encuentra bien? —Pregunta Chekov, preocupado, pálido como una hoja de papel.

Jim lo mira, sintiendo nada.

—Absolutamente bien, lugarteniente —se empuja para ponerse de pie, su cuerpo obedeciendo sin falta, pero se siente como si alguien más estuviera usándolo—. Quiero un análisis del arma en mi bandeja en el transcurso de la próxima hora.

Chekov asiente.

—Sí, señor.

Jim nunca antes apreció lo mucho que toma llegar a la bahía médica desde el cuarto del transportador. Su paso es determinado y medido. Firmemente ignora a la gente que salta para quitarse de su camino, pegándose a las paredes, ojos aterrorizados mientras lo ven pasar. Los ve y, aun así, nos los observa.

Pone los pies dentro de la bien iluminada bahía médica, llena de organizada actividad. Pasa junto a Summers, siendo atendida, sus ojos escaneando las lecturas del monitor. Una herida en la piel. Bien, nada de qué preocuparse. Alguien, probablemente una enfermera, lo llama, pero la ignora. Camina hacia el quirófano y se planta en la alfombra frente a la puerta.

No ve más que la ventana opaca, pero alguien probablemente lo nota, porque, un par de minutos después, la enfermera Chapel emerge, envuelta de pies a cabeza en sus ropas de operación.

—Hacemos todo lo que podemos, capitán —le dice—. Pero el daño es severo. El doctor McCoy dice que debería prepararse en caso de…

Asiente sagazmente.

—Gracias, señora Chapel.

Se va. Para ese momento, las noticias de él recorriendo los pasillos como la muerte misma se han extendido, porque las miradas se reducen al mínimo. Tiene una buena tripulación.

—Señor Sulu, reporte —demanda al entrar al Puente.

—Las funciones de la nave son normales, capitán —el timonel responde firmemente—. Puse a Seguridad en alerta máxima.

—Bien —dice Jim—. Necesito un escuadrón armado con fásers en el transportador en cinco minutos. Volveré al planeta.

—Capitán, no lo considero prudente, ya trataron de matarlo una vez. ¿Qué evitará que traten de hacerlo otra vez?

Jim sonríe.

— ¿No leyó el informe de la misión, señor Sulu? Es la forma en que los karronianos se comportan cuando se sienten amenazados. Hicieron un movimiento inicial y mataron a uno de los nuestros. El siguiente movimiento es nuestro. Y pretendo tomar la oportunidad.

—Señor, las órdenes que la Flota Estelar nos dio fueron asegurar su cooperación en la expedición a las minas de rubidio —dice Uhura, parándose de su estación—. No podemos arriesgarnos a ofenderlos.

Qué tanto le habrá costado decir eso, se pregunta Jim. Ella ya debe estar al tanto. Chekov seguro les dijo.

—Estoy muy al tanto de eso, teniente —replica—. Mi intención es adecuarme a su tradición, nada más.

—Capitán, su tradición dicta que…

—Leí el informe de la misión, teniente, gracias. Suspenda su incredulidad. Prepare un reporte preliminar para la Flota, pero no lo envíe todavía.

Ella lo mira un largo instante, pero sólo uno.

—Sí, señor.

—Señor Sulu, mientras esté en el planeta, se queda a cargo. Mantenga el estado de alerta. Lo contactaré en cuanto pueda.

—Sí, señor. ¿Capitán?

Jim gira para mirarlo, impaciente.

— ¿Sí?

—Con todo respeto, quizás debería cambiarse de ropa antes de teletransportarse, señor —los ojos de Sulu están pegados a su camisa.

Jim mira hacia abajo, sonriendo con educado desconcierto.

— ¿Por qué, teniente? Creo que todo está correcto.

Sulu traga saliva cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

—Sí, señor.

Ésta vez, cuando Jim se teletransporta, es recibido por una delegación. Un escuadrón de dos docenas de bien armados karronianos le muestra los dientes.

—Los atrapamos con la guardia baja como a niños, Federación. Vaya digno aliado han probado ser.

Jim los ignora.

—Llévenme con el jefe Ksar. Tengo un asunto personal que tratar.

— ¿Qué asunto personal podrías tener con el jefe, Federación?

Jim les enseña los dientes.

—Lo reto a un duelo kvaar’ti. Si rechaza mi exigencia, sepan que es un cobarde indigno de gobernarlos.

Un perturbado murmullo llena el aire, remplazando las alegres burlas. El comandante del escuadrón levanta una mano, una petición universal de silencio, y mira a Jim con ojos entornados, centrándose en su camiseta cubierta de sangre.

—Sígueme —dice finalmente—. Pero tus hombres se quedan aquí.

—Mis hombres vendrán conmigo para servir como testigos. No interferirán. Es mi derecho.

El comandante no luce para nada feliz al oír eso, pero acepta con un asentimiento hosco.

—Muy bien.

La caminata es corta, menos de doscientos metros. Jim es dirigido a la plaza de la ciudad, el suelo convertido en piedra por cientos de pies marchando día a día sobre él. En el estrado directamente debajo de las puertas del templo, el jefe Ksar está confiriendo con sus hombres, pero se gira para recibir a los recién llegados.

— ¿De qué se trata esto? —Demanda, sus ojos yendo hacia el comandante con furia antes de posarse en Jim—. ¿Has venido aquí a quejarte, Federación? No escuchamos las palabras de debiluchos.

Jim se quita el cinturón, dejando que su fáser y comunicador caigan al suelo, y camina hacia adelante.

—Jefe Ksar del clan Orresta, usted mató a mi esposo. Demando el derecho de kvaar’ti. Lo reto —el karroniano lo mira con frialdad, pero calculador. No se atreve a rechazarlo enfrente de sus hombres, pero, si sale con alguna excusa…—. ¿Eres un hombre de justicia o no lo eres? —Le grita Jim—. Si te niegas a pelear, que se sepa que eres un cobarde y el verdadero debilucho.

Los ojos de Ksar se cierran hasta ser rendijas.

—El derecho del kvaar’ti no te da el de insultarme, capitán de la Federación. Muy bien, pelearé contigo, humano. Tal vez pueda reunirte con tu pareja.

Se hace espacio para ellos en la plaza, un círculo de arena roja marcando el sagrado terreno de combate. Ksar se reúne con él, quitándose la capa. Es una cabeza más alto que él y tiene la constitución de un toro. Jim le sonríe.

—Capitán…

—Ustedes sólo verán, señor Hendorff y, si muero, lleven mi cuerpo de vuelta a la nave, nada más. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, señor.

—De acuerdo, jefe —Jim en ningún momento quitó los ojos del karroniano—. ¿Deberíamos empezar?

Su mente está remarcablemente clara. Ataca y desvía, se defiende y contraataca, presente en cada movimiento, vivo sólo en el momento. No hay pensamientos, no hay duda, no hay blofeo. No tiene miedo. Su cuerpo fue perfeccionado para esto, entrenado para esto y Ksar pudo haber derrotado a cada uno de sus guerreros en batalla, pero nadie que haya inventado un arma tan cobarde como ese misil tendrá las de ganar en esto.

La furia se filtra con ese pensamiento y la concentración de Jim se descuida, causando que reciba un derechazo que casi lo derriba aquí mismo.

No mente. No pensamientos. No emoción. Lo repite como un mantra mientras se aparta, levantándose de nuevo, girando en su sitio y golpeando, ignorando el dolor de sus costillas rotas. No hay dolor por el momento. Sólo hay una forma de terminar esto. El instante se estira alrededor de él y a través de él. Sabe que lo ha logrado cuando ve algo de miedo relampaguear en los ojos de Ksar.

Termina antes de que se dé cuenta, aunque, luego, Hendorff le informará que ha pasado cerca de una hora. Jim no la siente. Sujetando a Ksar con una llave al cuello, lo mira desde arriba y, por primera vez en su vida, entiende las ansias por matar. Sería tan fácil hacerlo ahora, sólo un giro de sus manos, sin siquiera tener que esforzarse.

Pero la parte de él que es el capitán de una nave interestelar se sobrepone. Si mata a Ksar, otro de su clan tomará su lugar y, obviamente, no son admiradores de la Federación. Pero, si se niega a matarlo, la humillación lo obligará a hacerse a un lado, dejando el trono libre para el siguiente mejor guerrero. Arrepentido, Jim sujeta el cuello de Ksar hasta que el jefe pierde el conocimiento y lo arroja al suelo con disgusto.

Se pone de pie y mira los alrededores en absoluto silencio. Su camiseta ahora está manchada de sangre púrpura así como de verde y sus manos no tiemblan.

—Ksar sigue respirando —anuncia, hablando con claridad—. Pero ya no es su jefe. Yo lo vencí, pero no tengo interés en gobernarlos a ustedes, debiluchos —mira alrededor y, notando al comandante de escuadrón que lo recibió, le hace un gesto para que dé un paso al frente—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, guerrero?

—Trav del clan Harung.

—Felicidades, eres el nuevo jefe de Karronia, como todos estos hombres han presenciado. Que así sea.

El escuadrón entero hace eco de él:

—Que así sea.

Jim le sonríe al jefe Trav.

—Jodidamente fantástico. Ahora, ¿podemos hablar de negocios?

Se transporta a la nave una hora después, un nuevo tratado firmado en mano. Una enfermera está esperándolo en la habitación del transportador. Jim aprieta los dientes, pero no pregunta, permitiéndole reparar sus costillas. Es un parche, pero funcionará por ahora.

Va al Puente y camina hacia la estación de Uhura. Sus ojos se abren mucho cuando lo mira, pero no comenta al respecto.

—Archiva esto con el Comando —le dice, dándole el tratado. El documento, y su muy real papel, están manchados de sangre, pero ella lo toma sin parpadear—. Prioridad uno.

—Sí, señor.

Jim va a la silla central, haciéndole un gesto a Sulu para que permanezca sentado.

—Señor Sulu, manténgase en el cuartel general. Inicie el curso hacia la estación espacial dieciséis, warp en factor dos. Está al mando hasta que lo releve o hasta el cambio de turno, lo que llegue primero.

—Sí, capitán.

Sólo cuando se para en el turbolift, Jim recuerda que nunca les dijo dónde estaría. No importa. No es como si no lo supieran, de todas formas.

Entra en su habitación y se desnuda, embutiendo su uniforme, incluso las botas, en la unidad de reciclaje. Programa la ducha sónica al máximo y la deja golpearle el cuerpo hasta que lo siente adolorido gracias a ella. Se viste meticulosamente con tanto esmero como si fuera a una inspección de la Academia, sólo que, a diferencia de un cadete de primer año tonteando, lo hace bien al primer intento. Se marcha.

Sus pies lo mueven como si estuviera en piloto automático hasta que se encuentra fuera de la unidad quirúrgica otra vez. No hay sala de espera, así que Jim se sienta en la cubierta y espera.

Casi nueve horas después, un McCoy de aspecto grisáceo sale, balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus pies. No parece sorprendido al ver al capitán sentado en el piso. Se acuclilla frente a él y la cosa más difícil que Jim ha hecho es forzarse a verlo a los ojos.

—Fue una batalla contra el tiempo —le dice McCoy con la voz ronca y áspera tras las horas de tensión— reparamos el daño al hueso y los órganos. Bueno, un poco, al menos. Los vasos sanguíneos tardaron más, había _tantas hemorragias_ … —cierra los ojos un momento—. Lo siento. Seguiremos dándole plasma, pero eso es todo lo que podemos hacer hasta el momento. Vivirá o morirá a partir de ahora, Jim. No sé cuál será.

Jim asiente.

—Gracias, doctor. Estoy seguro de que hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos.

—No —Huesos hace una mueca. Observa a Jim críticamente—. Te quedarás, ¿no es así? Sabes que tuvimos que reiniciar tu corazón también, ¿no? Después de ese truquito que obligaste a Chekov a hacer…

—Me quedaré.

McCoy asiente.

—Tengo una cama en mi oficina.

—Me quedaré aquí.

El corazón de Jim absolutamente no se le cae al piso cuando se da cuenta de que McCoy no discutirá con él por esto.

—Claro —McCoy se incorpora lentamente, moviéndose como un hombre del doble de su edad—. Tienen órdenes de llamarme si cualquier cosa cambia.

Jim asiente, guarda silencio y no lo ve partir.

Imagina que, si estuvieran en algún planeta por ahí, el sol subiría y luego bajaría y, aun así, no se habría movido de todas formas. Gente viene y se va. En un momento, una enfermera se acerca y le pasa un escáner por encima. Es Chapel. No la mira, pero reconoce el perfume. Sus dedos le aprietan el hombre antes de marcharse.

Seis horas después, McCoy vuelve y, ésta vez, no es en modo generoso.

—Okey, Jim, arriba. Tienes una nave que dirigir, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Jim lo mira, sorprendido por el dolor en su cuello.

—Estamos en warp, yendo hacia una estación espacial. ¿Para qué, exactamente, crees que me necesitarían?

—Necesitan saber que estás bien, diablos. Eres el capitán, _capitán_. No puedes permitirte caerte a pedazos —McCoy sacude un PADD en su cara—. La eficiencia de la nave bajó a ocho de doce, ¿sabías eso? —Hace una pausa, mirando la pantalla—. Excepto por el departamento de ciencias, aparentemente. El de ellos subió punto dos.

—Sí, creo que Spock los habría vencido.

—Jim —McCoy suspira—. Lárgate de aquí. No me importa lo que hagas, pero la tripulación necesita saber que no los está perdiendo a ambos.

—La cosa es —dice Jim lentamente antes de que pueda detener las palabras, antes de que incluso se percate—, que él saltó enfrente de mí, cuando quedó claro de que no había forma de escapar de esa cosa.  Saltó enfrente de mí. Ni siquiera lo vi.

McCoy se agacha a su lado.

—Entonces, supongo que le debo otra al duende. Si ese hubieras sido tú, habrías muerto antes de terminar de materializarte.

—No es justo.

—Nunca lo es, chico. Ahora, por favor, sal de aquí: estás asustando a mi equipo.

Jim asiente y extiende una mano.

McCoy lo para y Jim casi se le cae encima.

—Ow.

McCoy pone los ojos en blanco.

—Te viene bien por sentarte tanto tiempo en una sola posición. Toma —le enseña un hipo que, al parecer, sacó de la nada—, es un relajante muscular. Debería dejarte crujiendo, pero lo último que quiero es que la tripulación te vea cojeando por ahí.

—Gracias —Jim asiente, irguiéndose con una curiosa sensación de desapego. Sus ojos viajan hacia la todavía opaca ventana—. Si hay algún cambio…

—Serás el primero al que llame —McCoy le aprieta el hombro—. Vete, entonces.

Jim se marcha. La tripulación está visiblemente aliviada al verlo y Jim siente un golpe de culpa. Nunca prestó servicio en una nave en otro rubro más que el de capitán. Cada clase de comando que tomó hizo hincapié en la importancia del liderazgo. La tripulación toma fuerza y confianza de su capitán. Jim lo sabe, en teoría, pero nunca antes lo sintió, nunca se dio cuenta de la relación simbiótica que hay entre ellos hasta hoy.

Cuando entra al Puente y el rostro de Uhura se derrite con alivio —el de _Uhura_ , entre todas las personas—, lo entiende.

— ¿No hay noticias, señor? —Le pregunta por lo bajo mientras se acerca a su estación.

—Sin noticias —le da un apretón en el hombro.

Sulu sigue al mando, lo que, en éste punto, no es sorpresivo. Jim lo manda a dormir un poco y ocupa la silla. Como capricho, decide averiguar qué es lo que ha mantenido al equipo de ciencias tan ocupado.

Aparentemente, son matemáticas realmente avanzadas que exploran la relación entre las emisiones gravitacionales de una estrella y el paso del tiempo. Hace unos meses, Spock postuló que una carrera a toda velocidad alrededor de un sol podría regresar el tiempo. Una teoría intrigante que no tuvieron tiempo para explorar. Por como luce, por el momento, su equipo ha triplicado sus turnos, tratando de demostrar que tenía razón. Han arrastrado a toda la gente posible a colaborar, incluyendo biólogos y geólogos y otros especialistas que no se relacionan con la materia, quienes han tomado el resto del trabajo, dejando que cualquiera que tenga al menos un poco de conocimientos de astrofísica y matemáticas se dedique a la investigación. También, al parecer, secuestraron a Chekov. Ojalá recuerden alimentarlo.

Jim sacude la cabeza. Es completamente posible que, a ésta hora mañana, se encuentre caminando por las calles de alguna versión alterna del Imperio Romano. En todo caso, es posible que no recuerde nada de esto, así que no le importa mucho. De todos modos, está seguro de que sólo hay una persona a bordo que podría detenerlos a éstas alturas y, por el momento, no cuentan con él.

Las horas se alargan. Completa su papeleo, aprueba nóminas de servicio, se reporta con los jefes de estación. Termina su turno a tiempo, come en el cafetín, regresa a su habitación. Se estira en su cama y permanece acostado mirando al techo por cuatro horas. Entonces, se levanta y empieza un nuevo día.

Está leyendo reportes de la inteligencia de la Flota en su habitación de descanso esa tarde cuando McCoy por fin lo llama. Lo primero que Jim nota cuando entra a la bahía médica, es que Spock fue removido del ala quirúrgica a la de cuidados intensivos. Jim entra, dudoso, y lo mira.

Spock está pálido. No, no pálido. Blanco. Una completa ausencia de color. Jim mira los monitores y parpadea ante los signos apenas visibles. No está listo para eso, pensó que lo estaba, pero…

—Jim —McCoy se gira hacia él, los ojos brillantes con… _¿son lágrimas?_ —. Jim, es un trance sanador. Se sumergió en él hace media hora. Jim, se recuperará.

Jim sujeta el marco de la puerta con fuerza para mantener el balance.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Positivo.

Jim exhala.

—Tendrás que golpearlo cuando llegue el momento de despertarlo, ¿sí? Llámame. Tengo mucha energía guardada.

McCoy se ríe.

—Probablemente esa sea la única oportunidad que tendrás de patearle el trasero. Te llamaré. Pero podrían pasar algunos días. Tiene mucho que sanar.

Toma casi cuatro días. Tiempo suficiente para que puedan llegar a la base espacial, recargar suministros y partir para hacer una extensiva exploración estelar —y Jim nunca ha estado tan feliz de tener algo más que darle al equipo científico para hacer—. Cuando McCoy lo contacta, sin embargo, Jim está en la línea del subespacio, hablando con el almirante Komack, donde debe quedarse. Para cuando llega a la bahía médica, Spock ha despertado.

Jim se detiene en la puerta, alejado de su vista, sólo mirándolo.

—…le aseguro que es innecesario —Spock está diciendo, sentado en la biocama descuidadamente—. Usted sabe que soy perfectamente funcional a partir de los pocos minutos de haber salido del trance, doctor.

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que te quedes quieto y me dejes revisarte, duende malagradecido —un increíblemente irritado McCoy responde—. No tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para  mantener tus entrañas… lo que sea que quedaba de ellas… dentro de tu cuerpo. Perdiste casi cuatro litros de sangre, ¿comprendes? No me importa qué tan eficiente es ese vudú vulcano tuyo, estarás bien cuando yo diga que estás bien.

Spock le lanza una mirada curiosa, pero, milagrosamente, guarda silencio. McCoy lo escanea tres veces, sólo por si las dudas, ajusta algunas configuraciones y lo escanea de nuevo. Entonces, hace algo que casi nunca hace cuando amenaza a Spock: toma su brazo para probar la resistencia muscular manualmente. Las cejas de Spock se alzan, pero lo permite sin decir palabra, sus ojos nunca dejando el rostro de McCoy.

—Le agradezco sus esfuerzos, doctor —dice Spock por lo bajo.

McCoy cierra los ojos un instante y, luego, baja el brazo de Spock lentamente.

—Sí, bueno, no hagas eso de nuevo. No sería lo mismo sin tu lógica volviéndome loco —suspira y, sin mirarlo, agrega—: ¿algo que quieras decir, Jim?

Jim se sobresalta un poco. Spock se gira para mirarlo, poco sorprendido, ojos cafés cálidos.

— ¿Quién, yo? —Dice Jim, entrando—. Nunca.

—Directo al punto —McCoy presiona un hipo en el cuello de Spock con fuerza excesiva, como si quisiera compensar su momento de debilidad—. Estarás con permiso médico los siguientes dos días, no, cállate, ni siquiera quiero oírlo. Come, medita, duerme. Consume un montón de cosas verdes y muchos líquidos. Todavía tienes al menos medio litro de sangre que recuperar.

—Me apegaré a sus restricciones, doctor.

—Más te vale —McCoy sacude el hipo amenazadoramente antes de caminar junto a Jim hacia la puerta.

No es una decisión consciente, los pies de Jim sólo lo acercan. Spock se desliza fuera de la cama para encararlo, el azul pálido de la pijama clínica sólo resaltando lo pálido que todavía está. Sólo sus ojos están oscuros, ricos en color. Jim se embriaga con ellos.

— ¿Capitán? —Spock levanta una ceja, con preocupada cuestión.

—Voy a hacer algo —dice alguien, usando las cuerdas vocales de Jim—. Sé que no te gusta y que, probablemente, no lo entiendas, pero necesito hacerlo. Sólo ésta vez, Spock, tenme paciencia.

Jim se para aún más cerca y pone los brazos alrededor de Spock, atrayéndolo dentro de un abrazo de cuerpo completo. Spock se congela un momento. Después, tentativamente, casi con pena, sus manos descansan en la espalda de Jim.

— ¿Estuvo tan… mal? —Pregunta suavemente, su cuidadosa articulación de una decididamente frase humana haciendo que Jim ría.

—No tienes idea —murmura Jim, enterrando la cara en el cuello de Spock, inhalando hondo. Ahí, debajo del aroma estéril de la bahía médica, está el olor familiar que no sabía que podía identificar, menos extrañar—. Tus subordinados científicos estaban listos para volver en el tiempo a salvarte.

—Seguramente no lo habrías permitido.

—Oh, no lo sé, señor Spock —dice Jim, obligándose a apartarse—. Tengo la sensación de que no habrían aceptado un no por respuesta.

—Afortunadamente, no hay necesidad de medidas tan drásticas.

Jim le presiona los hombros.

—Sí. Afortunadamente, eso —sabe que tiene que soltarlo, pero no parece conseguirlo—. Advertencia: quizá tengas que lidiar con una tripulación particularmente ansiosa de contacto físico, de aquí hasta que recuerden sus modales.

Los bordes de la boca de Spock se levantan.

—Estoy teniendo esa impresión, sí.

—Cierto —Jim sonríe tristemente y, por fin, _por fin_ se aparta—. Uhm, tengo que volver al Puente.

—Por supuesto, capitán.

Jim da la vuelta para irse antes de que su cuerpo decida que Spock mirándolo de esa manera, ojos suaves y llenos de un humor gentil, es una buena razón para hacer algo inapropiado.

—Jim —la voz de Spock lo detiene en la puerta.

— ¿Sí?

—Apreciaría si pudieras permitirme un momento tras tu turno, claro, si no estás demasiado agotado…

Jim sonríe.

—Quieres que te ponga al corriente de la nave, ¿no es así?

—Sería más que bienvenido. No deseo desobedecer las órdenes del doctor McCoy, sin embargo, un resumen verbal no violaría sus términos…

—Así será. Podemos cenar y te pondré al tanto.

—Gracias, capitán.

Jim se va.

La Flota Estelar lo felicita por su ingeniosa solución para la situación korriniana. Jim por poco les dice dónde se lo pueden meter, pero no lo hace.

La teoría de honda definitivamente tiene potencial, le dice Spock cuando le permiten volver al trabajo. Las matemáticas, resulta, la apoyan. No intenta ocultar su entusiasmo. Jim le da una palmada en la espalda y toma la nota mental de despedir a todos en el departamento de ciencias antes de que puedan apoderarse de la nave con las fuerzas combinadas de su intelecto y locura.

Spock luce como si pudiera leer la mente de Jim y muy obviamente no pone los ojos en blanco mientras vuelve a su estación. Uhura le guiña un ojo a Jim a sus espaldas y Jim le sonríe.

Todo está bien.

—O—

6

—O—

La siguiente vez… Jim no está cerca para esta. Más precisamente, está ahí, pero más como un eslabón que como un agente activo y tiene que depender de lo que Huesos le dice después, lo cual es una lástima.

—Su capitán se enfermó en nuestras tierras —el embajador valesiano repite por tercera vez—. Sólo nuestros sanadores pueden atenderlo.

—Soy el jefe médico de su nave, —McCoy lo mira corajudamente, avanzando—. Soy su médico personal. Es mi obligación atenderlo, ¡no pueden negarme eso!

—Sería una violación contra nuestra más sagrada tradición, doctor —replica el embajador con irritante calma, haciéndole un gesto a los guardias—. No deseo emplear la violencia, pero si persiste, me obligará a hacerlo.

McCoy se acerca a Spock, bajando la voz un poco.

—Spock, no puedes dejarlos seguir con ésta locura. Jim tiene la gripe rigelliana, nada más, pero, si no se trata, es fatal ¡y éstas personas no tienen la vacuna! Se va a morir si no lo atiendo.

Spock no le regala más que una mirada mientras rodea a McCoy para acercarse a los valesianos.

—Embajador, respetamos sus costumbres, sin embargo, debo solicitar su indulgencia. En la Tierra y, de hecho, en la mayoría de los planetas de la Federación, la única tradición innegable es que los miembros de la familia tienen permitido atender a sus enfermos, sin importar las circunstancias. Creo que la frase es: _en salud y enfermedad._

—Esa es una costumbre que compartimos, señor Spock —responde el embajador descuidadamente—, pero no creo que, siendo los subordinados del capitán Kirk, ustedes califiquen como familia.

—El doctor McCoy es un amigo cercano del capitán, así que, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, usted tiene razón en éste caso. En lo que me corresponde, sin embargo, el capitán y yo somos compañeros de vida —usa el término valesiano con sólo una pizca de reticencia—. De acuerdo a sus propias leyes, no pueden negar mi derecho a atenderlo.

—En efecto, si está diciendo la verdad —el embajador sonríe de una manera que trata de parecer educada—. Se dice que los vulcanos nunca mienten, y, ciertamente, no deseo insultarlo, comandante, pero el momento de su revelación me hace dudar de su validez.

—No hay ofensa, embajador. Sin embargo, digo la verdad. Sus sanadores han examinado al capitán, ¿no es así? —El valesiano asiente, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. En ese caso, deben haber notado una banda de viñas tatuada alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo derecho. Luce idéntica a esta —con eso, se quita su camiseta azul con un elegante movimiento, arremanga la manga de su camisa termal negra y le muestra su propio brazo al embajador para que pueda examinarlo.

El embajador mira a los sanadores, quienes se acercan para mirar. Asienten.

»—Es el símbolo de nuestra unión —explica Spock—. Nos fue otorgado en la celebración de la ocasión.

Spock es un bastardo afable cuando quiere serlo, piensa McCoy, apenas conteniéndose de rodar los ojos. Deja a la gente con una completa mala impresión, pero, técnicamente, no ha habido ni una sola mentira en lo que ha dicho. Este debe ser el motivo por el que los vulcanos son tan buenos abogados. También por el que irritan tanto a la gente.

Sabía que el tatuaje seguía ahí, por supuesto, pero el oficial de seguridad parece estar teniendo problemas para recoger su mandíbula del suelo. McCoy le lanza una mirada comprensiva. Los stripteases vulcanos le hacen eso a una persona.

El embajador, por otro lado, se ve como si estuviera masticando limones, pero negar a Spock sería ir en contra de sus propias palabras.

—Muy bien, comandante. Perdone mi duda. Usted… y sólo usted, puede atenderlo.

—Por aquí, señor —uno de los sanadores abre la cortina para él.

McCoy va hacia Spock rápidamente, sujetándole el brazo y presiona un hipo cargado en su mano, bloqueando las miradas de los demás.

—Dos inoculaciones cada dos horas hasta que la fiebre desaparezca. Si se te acaba, encuentra una excusa para salir y te daré más.

Spock no lo mira, ostentosamente ocupado con su camiseta, pero le da un apenas visible asentimiento y sus dedos se cierran alrededor del hipospray, ocultándolo.

—Usted tendrá que esperar aquí, doctor McCoy —el embajador indica una banca acojinada cuando Spock desaparece de la vista—. Está en manos de los Dioses ahora.

—Rezaré, entonces —gruñe McCoy al sentarse.

 _Con Dios como testigo, Jim, si te mueres de jodida_ gripe, _te mataré con mis propias manos._

—O—

7

—O—

Ser liberado del trabajo ligero tiene sus ventajas. He siente perfectamente bien y tiene la libertad de la nave, pero nadie se molesta gritando «¡capitán en el Puente!» u otra clase de sinsentido. Así es como se desliza en su habitación de descanso para pillar el resto de la conversación entre Pike y Spock.

Spock mira en su dirección a través del monitor, pero, por lo demás, no reconoce su presencia. Por la ligeramente constipada expresión en su cara, Jim puede adivinar el tema de la plática y sonríe. Es agradable verlo en sus zapatos por una vez.

—…fue para salvarle la vida, confía en mí, nadie se queja de eso —está diciendo Pike—, pero me pregunto...

— ¿Sí, almirante?

—Fuiste mi primer oficial por cuatro años, antes de eso, fue Número Uno por seis. Hemos participado en muchas misiones en el espacio profundo juntos y, en relación a eso, ¿sabes cuántas veces tuve que casarme con mi segundo al mando mientras cumplía con mi deber?

—Si la memoria no me falla, nunca, señor.

—Tu memoria funciona bien —Pike suena sorprendido—. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir, Spock?

Spock no suspira, pero parece resignado.

—En efecto, justo como espero que comprenda cuando le digo que no me ha proveído de ninguna información de la que no dispusiera ya.

Hay una pausa corta.

—Ya veo. No sé si desearte suerte u ofrecerte condolencias.

—Yo tampoco, almirante, pero aprecio el sentimiento.

—Hasta la próxima, entonces, señor Spock. Dígale a Jim que dije hola. Pike fuera.

Spock apaga la pantalla y mira a Jim.

—El almirante envía saludos.

—Lo oí —Jim camina hacia él lentamente, recargándose en el borde del escritorio frente a Spock, presiona sus dedos ligeramente en el brazo de éste—. Así que, lo conservaste. Creí que habías dicho que el arte corporal era arcaico.

—Lo es, pero pensé que sería útil conservarlo al menos por la duración de la misión. Demostrablemente, estaba en lo cierto.

—Ah, pero no sabías que me quedaría con el mío cuando decidiste conservar el tuyo. Estabas todo sorprendido, lo recuerdo.

—Poco sorprendido. Conociendo tu personalidad, fue razonable asumir…

Casi demasiado rápido para percatarse, Jim se inclina y detiene el afluente en aumento de lógica con un beso. Spock titubea sólo un momento antes de responder y, súbitamente, está de pie y Jim permanece sentado en el escritorio, tirando de Spock para que se pegue a él, besándolo hasta que no recuerda más que eso. Las manos de Spock se deslizan por la cara de Jim y, entonces, se aleja, con un aspecto deliciosamente afectado.

—Jim —suplica por lo bajo, labios hinchados y brillantes—. Estoy trabajando.

Jim asiente y le da un beso más, en la línea de la mandíbula. Pasó tantas horas fantaseando acerca de morder esa estúpida línea. Ahora puede hacerlo.

—Tu turno termina en dos horas. Estaré en mi cabina, descansando.

Spock lo mira cuidadosamente, su mano presionada contra la mejilla de Jim.

—Si lo hacemos, las posibilidades de que la unión mental se forme de nuevo entre nosotros espontáneamente son de un 96.7% —Jim desliza sus dedos por los de Spock sólo porque puede y porque ver a Spock estremecerse lo hace volar—. Si lo hacemos más de una vez, la conexión se profundizará hasta que…

—…estemos realmente casados —Jim gira la cara para besar la palma de Spock y es recompensado con una profunda inhalación—. Creí que le habías dicho a Pike que estabas prestando atención.

Los ojos de Spock se abren un poco más.

—En efecto, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que tú mismo estuvieras al tanto de…

Jim aparta la mano de Spock y lo besa de nuevo y, ésta vez, no tomará prisioneros. Es caliente, pesado, pero no sucio, no aun, es sólo que Spock es tan increíblemente intoxicante, con todos los pequeños sonidos que no hace, pero que Jim siente corriendo a través de él de todas formas.

—Me dijiste de T’Pring —Jim respira en el espacio entre ellos—. No tenías que hacerlo. Lo recordé… después.

Spock luce inmediatamente ilustrado.

—Ya veo. En ese momento, no era mi intención instigar…

—Lo sé —Jim sonríe, deslizándose fuera del escritorio, restregándose a propósito contra él, manos levantándose para alisar la camisa de Spock por él, cepillar su cabello de vuelta a su sitio.

Spock lo mira con sorpresa.

— ¿Ahora estoy presentable?

—Uhm —Jim observa su trabajo críticamente, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarlo de nuevo. No tenía idea de que _tiene_ toda esa voluntad—. Espere dos minutos, comandante. Chekov es demasiado joven para morir de un infarto.

Spock sacude la cabeza, pero no hace ademán de ir tras él.

—Esta unión será imposible de explicar a mi gente.

No luce demasiado preocupado al respecto. En vez de eso, parece estoicamente encantado con la idea.

Jim lo mira de nuevo desde la puerta y sonríe.

—Sólo diles que vengo con una dote, Spock. La siguiente Ave de Presa con la que nos crucemos es toda tuya.

La expresión de horrorizada fascinación en la cara de Spock está haciendo el _año_ de Jim, porque ninguno puede estar seguro de si está bromeando, en éste punto, y Spock sólo… lo acepta.

Si hay mejores cimientos para una relación de por vida, a Jim honestamente no le importa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> He llegado a la conclusión de que, como en el inglés no existe nuestro bonito «usted» tal cual, estos dos se hablan de esa manera sólo cuando están siendo muy serios entre ellos —o todo lo contrario—.   
> De nuevo, quiero que sepan que detesto que sólo lean mi trabajo —que, con éste calor, en verdad ha involucrado sudor y, por mi estado emocional constante, lágrimas—, lo pongan en favoritos y ya. Me irrita mucho y me hace pensar que son las peores personas de todo el sistema solar «—boletín especial.   
> Si pueden, visiten el perfil de la autora original, en AO3. Tiene historias geniales.   
> Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, nuevas historias, recomendaciones y lo que se me ocurra en el momento).  
> Y en:  
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (mucha ecología, porque soy esa clase de persona).


End file.
